The last Hope
by Irissia
Summary: Deux clans ennemis, deux clans qui se font la guerre, les Flowright contre les Suwa. Fye, le chef du clan Flowright trouve que cette guerre n'a que trop duré et qu'il faut l'arrêter, peu importe le prix que cela lui coutera...yaoi, UA
1. Prologue

Bonjour! Bonjour!

Voila un moment que je casse les pieds de tout le monde avec ce "soit disant" Oneshot... Voici le prologue, que j'ai décidé de publier étant donné que pour le moment je stagne sur Blood Tears, et que ça m'énerve, et que j'ai envie de publier quelque chose... Bref. Du KuroFye yaoi encore et toujours et une fois de plus, un UA... à croire que je ne peux faire que ça sur eux -__-  
Merci à Eva, qui m'ayant donné l'inspiration sur cette histoire, je lui aie demandé de me la corriger  
Bonne lecture à tous !!!!

****************

Fye regarda en soupirant le paysage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Depuis quelques jours, le soleil printanier était revenu, éveillant d'un long sommeil la nature endormie par le froid mordant de l'hiver. Çà et là, les arbres fleurissaient et un doux vent faisait s'envoler leurs pétales dans un ciel sans nuage. Le retour du printemps était synonyme de beau temps et de renouveau, mais pour Fye, au contraire, c'était une malédiction. Oui, le retour du beau temps, c'était aussi le recommencement d'une guerre qui n'en finissait pas avec leur ennemi, le clan des Suwa. Mise entre parenthèses pendant l'hiver trop difficile, tout recommençait, encore et encore, du début du printemps jusqu'à la fin de l'été.

Fye haïssait cette guerre. Il la connaissait depuis l'enfance, et elle ne semblait avoir ni début ni fin. Il avait vu son père, le précédent roi, en mourir, puis son frère, et finalement sa mère en était morte de chagrin. Elle lui avait tout pris pour ne lui laisser qu'un intense sentiment de vide et de solitude. Et plus le temps passait, et plus ce sentiment grandissait en lui. Chaque année, il voyait ses sujets partir, et pas la moitié ne revenait. Les Suwa les détruisaient chaque année à petit feu.

Fye avait de nombreuses fois proposé de faire la paix avec eux, mais ses propositions avaient toujours été rejetées. Tant que la guerre ne serait pas achevée sur un champ de bataille, elle n'en finirait pas. Mais aujourd'hui, alors que tout allait reprendre une fois encore, le chef du clan Flowright avait pris sa décision. Ce soir, il partirait et se rendrait là bas pour rencontrer leur chef, et régler cette guerre une bonne fois pour toute. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir, même si pour cela il devait y perdre la vie.

Soudain, Fye entendit frapper à la porte mais ne se retourna pas. Il soupira une fois encore : vu l'heure, cela devait être le médecin qui venait lui apporter ses médicaments, des médicaments censés le guérir d'une maladie inconnue dont il souffrait depuis l'enfance. Une maladie qui le rendait faible et l'obligeait à rester constamment enfermé. Ainsi, il ne pouvait pas se battre, et ne pouvait que regarder son peuple mourir devant ses yeux.

N'entendant rien, le médecin finit par entrer, inquiet. Après tout son seigneur était souvent sujet à des malaises, peut-être était-il victime de l'un d'eux. Il constata avec soulagement qu'il allait bien, du moins en apparence. Il était sur la terrasse, appuyé sur le balcon, seul son regard d'une infinie tristesse montrait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-- Monseigneur, vous allez attraper froid à rester ainsi !

Fye sursauta à ces paroles, et, semblant enfin prendre conscience de sa présence, il esquissa un pâle sourire.

-- Excusez-moi... J'étais ailleurs.

-- Vous devriez rentrer, le temps va vite se rafraîchir, nous ne sommes qu'au début du printemps...

-- Oui... Et nous allons donc bientôt nous remettre en guerre. Les conseillers préparent déjà les troupes, répondit-il d'un ton laconique.

Son regard repartit en direction de l'extérieur, cette fois fixé en direction des habitations où il sentait les hommes s'agiter. Il pouvait presque entendre le cliquetis des armes et le hennissement des chevaux. Il serra les poings. Bientôt. Oui, bientôt tout serait fini.

-- Monseigneur ? Je suis venu vous apporter votre médicament.

-- Posez-le sur la table, je le prendrai après, répondit-il d'un ton absent.

-- Monseigneur... Vous savez que je dois m'assurer que vous l'ayez bien pris, reprit le médecin d'un ton presque suppliant.

-- Vraiment... Répondit Fye, observant étrangement son médecin. S'il le faut...

Prenant le verre des mains du docteur, il regarda un bref instant le breuvage à l'aspect plus que douteux avant de le laisser glisser entre ses lèvres. Le docteur sortit sans un mot, alors que son seigneur s'était de nouveau retourné pour regarder dehors. Il ne le vit donc par recracher le breuvage, et put donc faire naïvement un rapport à son supérieur, le grand conseiller, lui assurant que leur seigneur avait bien pris le médicament qui embrumait ses pensées.

************

La nuit tomba rapidement, étendant sur le monde un voile bleu infini piqué d'étoiles. La lune répandait une lumière apaisante, qui gonfla de courage le cœur du jeune roi. Il savait parfaitement quoi faire, son plan ayant eût tout l'hiver pour mûrir. Il enfila des vêtements de domestiques qu'il avait subtilisé, et enduit son visage et ses mains de suie pour cacher ses traits; un manteau sur ses épaules et une capuche rabattue sur la tête, son déguisement était parfait, personne ne le reconnaîtrait. Quant à la façon de sortir du palais, rien de plus simple, il lui suffisait de prendre les passages réservés aux domestiques. Personne ne ferait attention à lui, tous étaient trop occupés à préparer les futurs combats.

Profitant de la nuit, il se faufila entre les couloirs, se glissant par l'entrée de service. A pas de loup, il sortit du palais et traversa les allées de la cité sans être vu de personne, pour finalement atteindre les portes de la ville. C'était la partie la plus risquée, du moins en théorie. En questionnant quelques domestiques qui travaillaient au palais, il avait pu apprendre qu'une partie des palissades était presque effondrée, et qu'il était donc facile de passer par-dessus, d'autant que cette brèche était peu surveillée. Fye avait demandé pourquoi elle n'était pas réparée pourquoi personne ne la surveillait… Mais un argument lui apparut très vite à l'esprit : il n'y avait tout simplement personne pour le faire. Cela l'arrangerait au moins pour ce soir…

Longeant les palissades, il trouva la partie effondrée et commença à l'escalader. Heureusement que personne ne pouvait surveiller cette endroit, sinon avec sa lenteur, il se serait tout de suite fait prendre la main dans le sac. Plusieurs fois il grimaça de douleur, avec la sensation que son corps craquait de partout. Maudite soit cette maladie qui le rendait si faible! Encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas bu le médicament, sinon il n'aurait jamais pu rester éveillé.

Finalement il se laissa tomber de l'autre coté, pour atterrir le plus souplement que lui permettaient ses membres endoloris. Regardant ses mains il constata qu'elles étaient écorchées, mais cette douleur lui fit en quelques sortes du bien. Tant qu'il la sentait, c'était qu'il était vivant et non un tas de chair amorphe. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se rendre au pays de Suwa. Les étoiles et la lune étaient ses meilleurs indicateurs. Il devait garder la lune à sa droite tant que durerait sa marche. Plus loin, il atteindrait une rivière qui marquait la frontière entre leurs deux peuples. Il avait bien fait de partir ce soir, le temps était clair, et de nombreuses lucioles éclairaient ses pas. Dans le ciel la lune était parfaitement distincte, ainsi, il n'eut aucun mal à la garder à sa droite pendant tout le chemin.

Bien vite il atteignit cette fameuse rivière qui formait une barrière naturelle entre leurs deux clans. Il l'observa brièvement, cherchant l'endroit le plus propice pour la traverser. Il sourit en constatant que le courant n'était pas très fort et qu'elle n'était pas profonde, il pourrait facilement passer. Défaisant ses chaussures et retroussant son pantalon pour ne pas les mouiller, il glissa ses pieds dans l'eau et tressaillit en sentant un froid mordant piquer sa chair. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit si froide; mais après tout, c'était logique, l'hiver touchait à peine à sa fin, la rivière devait recevoir les neiges fondues des hauteurs enneigées. Pourvu qu'il n'en tombe pas malade, auquel cas se serait vraiment rageant.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand ses pieds touchèrent la douceur moite de l'herbe. Il ne faisait pas assez chaud pour que ses pieds et ses mollets (ne) sèchent vite, mais il devait remettre ses chaussures. Cependant, on ne lui en laissa pas le temps. A peine s'était- il arrêté, qu'une flèche se ficha dans le sol, à peine à quelques centimètres de lui.

Évidement... Cela aurait été trop facile, il aurait dû se douter que quelqu'un garderait le passage. Fye n'avait plus le temps, et il lui était impossible de savoir où se trouvait son agresseur. Et puis, celui-ci devait être déterminé à le tuer, sinon il aurait prévenu avant de tirer. Une autre flèche confirma ses dires, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait fuir.

Fye s'élança, ses pieds nus essayant de courir le plus vite qu'il le pouvait. Mais à cause de sa maladie, le jeune roi ne possédait pas un corps très endurant, ainsi, il montra bien vite des signes de fatigue tandis qu'il commençait à s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Les branches d'arbres fouettaient son visage, son souffle saccadé lui brûlait les poumons mais il refusait de s'arrêter, d'abandonner. Il s'était juré qu'il ferait tout pour arrêter cette guerre et il le ferait, peu importe le prix à payer. La main pressée sur sa poitrine, des gouttes de sueur dégoulinant de son front, ses cheveux tombant devant ses yeux et ses pieds piqués d'aiguilles de pin, il continua de marcher, se mordant presque les lèvres de douleur.

Derrière lui, il entendait les feuilles craquer, « le surveillant » était sûrement à ses trousses. A ce rythme, ou il se perdrait dans la forêt, ou il se ferait attraper. Que faire ? Il continua donc d'avancer le plus vite qu'il ne le pouvait, et peut être parvenir, du moins l'espérait-il, à semer son agresseur. Et c'est là qu'il commit une erreur stupide. Pourquoi avait-il éprouvé le désir de se retourner et de chercher des yeux son assaillant? Parce qu'au moment où ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur son chemin; il ne vit que trop tard l'affaissement de terrain qui le fit chuter à terre, le fit glisser le long de la pente raide. Trop raide...

Fye tomba de tout son corps, percutant la pierre, son corps ballotté comme un vulgaire fétu de paille. Incapable de contrôler sa descente, il se mordit les lèvres à sang pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Ses vêtements se déchirèrent, sa peau fut rudement écorchée et sa tête cognée en tous sens. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre et espérer arriver en bas en un seul morceau.

Une quelconque divinité dû entendre sa prière, quand enfin, après avoir fait un nouveau bond, il atterrit sur un sol plat, une grosse couche de feuilles amortit sa chute. Mais le blond était incapable de bouger. Tout son corps n'était que souffrance, tandis qu'un mince filet de sang dégoulinait de son front. Il n'avait même pas la force de porter sa main à sa tête pour chercher une quelconque blessure. Sa vue commençait à devenir floue et le paysage tanguait sous ses yeux. Allait- il mourir là bêtement? Non, il ne voulait pas mourir, il ne pouvait pas mourir!

Soudain une forme indistincte apparut devant lui, une forme humaine. Un homme de grande taille et de forte carrure, dont il n'arrivait à sentir qu'un regard dur et hostile. Fye leva sa main et la tendit vers lui, à la recherche d'il ne savait quoi. Un instant les deux hommes restèrent à s'observer, à se jauger, mais finalement la fatigue prit le dessus et le blond sombra dans les ténèbres.


	2. Dans L'antre du loup

Hello les amis! décidément, je trouve que je vous gâte en ce moment, voici le chapitre 01 de cette nouvelle fanfiction^^ Encore une fois corrigé par Eva, un grand merci à elle! Merci aussi à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, en recevoir déjà 07 (sans compter les alertes je pense à vous quand même) cela fait vraiment plaisir !!

Bonne lecture ^^

~Chapitre 01: Dans l'antre du loup~

Fye tressaillit en ouvrant les yeux, une vive douleur martelant ses tempes comme des tambours. Un bandage cerclait sa tête, cachant quelque peu sa vision qui de toute façon n'était pas au mieux. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux et il arrivait à peine à distinguer l'endroit où il se trouvait. Une forte odeur de plante parvint à ses narines alors qu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, l'intimant à se détendre.

Bientôt sa vue s'améliora et il put apercevoir dans un nuage cotonneux une paire d'yeux rouge sang qui le firent tressaillir de peur. Il essaya de bouger mais la douleur lui cloua la tête à l'oreiller. Incapable de bouger, il ne pouvait qu'attendre que ses yeux grenat ne le dévorent. Après tout, de tels yeux ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à un démon non ? Il sursauta de nouveau en sentant une main se glisser entre ses mèches blondes pour se poser sur son front. Cette main était étrangement grande et dégageait une douce chaleur qui l'apaisa instantanément. Pour la première fois il se sentait en sécurité et en paix. Sans chercher à comprendre, il se rendormit.

Fye courait à tout rompre, les images de son passé défilant devant ses yeux. Les évènements qui lui avaient tout pris repassaient en boucle, la mort de son père, de son frère, si fort, si courageux, et finalement de sa mère, si douce mais aussi malheureuse que lui. Les cadavres s'entassaient devant lui alors qu'une mare de sang cherchait à l'envelopper pour le noyer. Et au milieu de ça, une ombre gigantesque qui le poursuivait encore et encore. Alors qu'il allait sombrer dans ce chaos éthéré, que tout espoir semblait l'avoir quitté, une douce chaleur l'enveloppa et le tira loin des ombres, la même chaleur qu'il avait sentit quand cette main c'était posé sur son front, grande, forte et apaisante. Fye la saisit de toutes ses forces et revint à la réalité.

De nouveau il ouvrit les yeux. La douleur était toujours là mais beaucoup moins forte. Il put donc cette fois parfaitement observer l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il était dans une chambre à la décoration très simple, avec une chaise près de son lit et une petite table. Peu à peu, deux voix parvinrent à ses oreilles. Tournant davantage la tête, il put apercevoir les deux interlocuteurs malgré le bandage qui cachait quelque peu la vue de son œil gauche. Un homme d'une grande taille lui tournait le dos. Il parlait avec une petite femme âgée qui, en vue/au vu de leur conversation, devait être médecin.

« Il va vite s'en remettre, et il n'a rien de grave, juste une belle bosse et une petite éraflure. Sa fièvre quant à elle devrait disparaître d'ici peu s'il prend correctement son traitement même si elle n'a rien à voir avec… Oh vous êtes réveillé ! »

La petite femme s'avança vers lui alors que Fye la regardait de ses petits yeux ensommeillés. L'homme se tourna alors vers lui, et le jeune roi croisa de nouveau ce même regard de sang qui l'avait tant effrayé un peu plus tôt. L'homme ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé que lui, mais si lui était faiblesse, l'homme était force, une force calme et tranquille, qui n'avait nul besoin d'être démontrée pour prouver qu'elle existait. Habillé en soldat il portait une épée à sa ceinture, mais aucune menace ne transparaissait en lui tandis que ses bras restaient croisés. Mais Fye était fasciné, presque subjugué par son regard de sang dont l'expression sombre semblait chercher à foudroyer quiconque le croisait, tandis que ses sourcils semblaient s'être figés dans une impression de colère perpétuelle. La vieille femme sourit à son approche, posant sa petite main ridée sur son épaule.

« Tout va bien jeune homme, vous êtes en sécurité ici. Vous avez eu de la chance qu'il vous ait trouvé (elle fit un léger signe de tête en direction de l'homme qui grogna), sinon vous vous seriez sans doute fait dévorer par les loups. Bien, je dois vous laisser maintenant, j'ai d'autres patients, j'ai mis votre médicament pour la fièvre sur la table avec une bonne soupe, cela devrait vous requinquer, » dit-elle en souriant.

Elle partit ensuite en fermant délicatement la porte, laissant seul les deux hommes. Fye était à présent parfaitement réveillé mais ne savait pas par où commencer. Était-il bien arrivé au pays de Suwa ? Combien de jours s'était-il écoulé ? Le temps pressait, il devait rencontrer leur roi et sauver son peuple ! Il se redressa vivement, ce que n'apprécia pas vraiment son corps. Il s'arrêta net, alors qu'un nouveau vertige s'emparait de lui et que l'homme se tint prêt de lui pour le rattraper s'il menaçait de tomber.

« Tu devrais rester encore au lit, tu as pris un bon coup sur la tête, » lâcha l'homme d'une voix grave et bourrue.

« M… merci… pour le conseil… et pour m'avoir sauvé… Où suis-je ? » Lui répondit-il timidement.

« Tu es au pays de Suwa, dans le palais, à l'aile des soins. Je t'ai trouvé lors d'une de mes patrouilles. »

L'homme ne lui posait aucune question, ce qui troubla un instant le blond. Ne devrait-il pas lui demander comment il était arrivé là ? Et pourquoi était-il là surtout… Il baissa les yeux. Devrait-il lui dire ? Cela ne concernait-il pas seulement lui et son seigneur ? Mais accepterait-il de le laisser le rencontrer ? Sans compter son piètre état. Ses mains se serrèrent douloureusement. Que devait-il faire ?

« Mon nom est You-ou et toi ? »

« Je m'appelle F… (Il s'arrêta soudain, non il ne pouvait pas divulguer son véritable prénom, pas encore…) Yuui, » répondit-il timidement.

Yuui, le nom de son défunt frère, qui, pour s'être vaillamment battu contre les Suwa, avait perdu la vie. C'est lui qui méritait plus le statut de roi alors que lui n'était qu'un incapable, même maintenant qu'il était dans leur pays. Le doute s'insinuait en lui. Avait-il eu raison de venir ? Était-il capable de mener à bien sa tache ? Alors qu'il réfléchissait, l'homme s'était dirigé vers la table et ramenait un plateau où étaient posés un verre (sans doute son médicament pour la fièvre) et une soupe qui fumait encore.

« Si tu manges pas, le doc va me tomber dessus, » lui dit-il en détournant les yeux, comme pour lui cacher le fil de ses pensées.

Mais s'était trop tard, Fye avait eu le temps de percevoir la lueur inquiète qui avait brûlé un bref instant dans ses yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher de comparer sa réaction avec celle de son médecin qui l'obligeait à prendre ses médicaments. Jamais il n'avait vu de véritable inquiétude dans ses yeux, mais plutôt de la peur, la peur d'être punit s'il ne faisait pas correctement son travail. Mais chez You-ou, rien de tout cela, il désirait vraiment veiller à sa santé, même s'il le faisait quelque peu maladroitement. Un grand sourire se dessina malgré lui sur ses lèvres. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sentait heureux.

Il mangea lentement sa soupe, mais son regard dérivait malgré lui vers You-ou qui s'était appuyé contre le mur, la tête fixant l'horizon, quelques mèches brunes tombant devant ses yeux, caressant le bout son nez. C'était un bien étrange gardien qui veillait sur lui. Calme silencieux, qui ne cherchait pas vraiment à en apprendre sur lui. Il se demanda d'ailleurs si c'était lui qui lui avait tiré dessus. Il n'avait pas la musculature d'un archer mais plutôt de celle d'un guerrier. Toujours etait-il qu'il lui était redevable...

Soudain, alors qu'il reposait son bol sur le plateau, il entendit un brouhaha s'élever de l'extérieur. Des hommes scandaient des chants de victoire et leurs montures manifestaient leur impatience. De surprise, il faillit faire voler le plateau dans les airs, et c'est de justesse qui le retint. You-ou lui jeta un regard intrigué en voyant la mine douloureuse qui décomposait le visage du jeune blond.

« Ca va? » Demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

« Je... Ca va oui... Ces hommes, ils... » Répondit-il difficilement.

« Ils vont bientôt se battre contre le clan des Flowright. » Poursuivit-il platement.

Fye baissa les yeux, ses mèches retombant sur son visage tel un voile. Ses mains se serrèrent douloureusement à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Des tremblements parcoururent tout son corps, et pour l'atténuer il finit par se lever, ne supportant pas de rester ainsi sans rien faire. Seulement à peine sortie les pieds de sous la couverture qu'il sentit des vertiges lui faire tourner la tête, si You-ou ne l'avait pas rattrapé, il serait tombé.

« Tu devrais rester au lit. » Dit le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je... Je dois parler avec votre seigneur... Cette guerre ... Elle ne peut plus durer, » répondit le blond dans un souffle.

« Tu viens de ce clan? » Répliqua You-ou.

Fye ne répondit pas et garda les yeux baissés. Il n'avait pas pensé à comment se présenter en arrivant, et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était au mieux de lui-même. Que ce passerait-il si jamais il avouait à cet homme qu'il était le roi de ses ennemis? Le tuerait-il? Se ferait-il enfermer, même dans son état? Et quelque soit le résultat, qu'adviendrait-il de son peuple? Mais finalement, c'est You-ou qui mit fin à son dilemme.

« Ecoute, d'où tu viens, je m'en fiche. Pour le moment, tu dois te reposer. Quand tu iras mieux, tu pourras rencontrer notre chef de clan. Ok? » Disant ces mots, il avait attrapé le menton du blond entre ses doigts pour l'obliger à le regarder en face.

Fye arrêta tout mouvement, toute panique le quittant soudainement à ses paroles. Cet homme était vraiment plus que surprenant, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ça, lui qui commençait à se demander quel mauvais quart d'heure il passerait si on le découvrait.

« Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il y a eu déjà assez de morts comme cela? » Répondit le jeune roi.

« Et ne crois-tu pas que si cela dérangeais vraiment, cette guerre serait finie depuis longtemps? » Répliqua le guerrier.

« Jurez-moi que vous me laisserez parler à votre chef ».

« Je le jure... Et tu peux me tutoyer... Maintenant tu devrais dormir, tu as besoin de repos. »

Fye le dévisagea une dernière fois avant de se rallonger, il n'avait de toutes façons pas la force de tenir tête à cet homme, qui avait malheureusement raison. Si seulement il avait fait plus attention en arrivant... Comme s'il n'avait déjà pas assez de problèmes de santé comme ça depuis l'enfance... Ce qui lui fit penser qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en parler à la vieille dame. Il faudrait qu'il y pense quand elle reviendrait... Sur ses dernières réflexions, ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer, tandis que la dernière chose qu'il fixait était les yeux rouge sang et inquisiteur du brun. Maintenant qu'il le connaissait davantage, son regard l'effrayait beaucoup moins, bien au contraire, il y avait lu une lueur de confiance, une lueur protectrice qu'il n'avait jamais sentit auparavant. Un doux sourire se traça sur ses lèvres malgré lui, un sommeil réparateur prenant peu à peu possession de lui.

You-ou ne le quitta des yeux que quand il fut sûr qu'il s'était bien endormi. Un moment, il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici, lui qui détestait rester inactif, il se retrouvait coincé avec un étranger malade. Il sortit de ses réflexions en entendant frapper à la porte. Il se leva et l'ouvrit, laissant le passage à un jeune garçon brun à lunette. Celui-ci affichait un grand sourire, et, si You-ou ne l'avait pas empêché de parler à temps, il aurait sûrement réveillé le blond par ses cris.

« Excusez moi... Je viens reprendre la vaisselle... Il s'est endormi? » Murmura le garçon.

« Ouais... Il a besoin de beaucoup de repos, il va sûrement dormir jusqu'à demain. » Répondit le guerrier.

« Bon, je passerai avant l'heure du repas pour voir ce qu'il veut manger... Et puis que ça lui plaise ou non, Domeki lui doit des excuses pour son comportement! »

«Il faisait ce qu'il croyait juste gamin, ne lui reproche pas. »

« Je m'appelle Wata...(Il s'arrêta au regard noir que lui lança son interlocuteur, tandis qu'il avait monté le ton malgré lui). Bon je vous laisse, à demain! »

Et le garçon sortit en grognant sur un certain Domeki et ses mauvaises manières. You-ou lâcha un dernier soupir en le laissant sortir. Puisque qu'il était coincé là, autant s'asseoir, ainsi/aussi, il prit une chaise et s'assit près du lit, les paroles du médecin résonnant dans sa tête.

_« Vu ce qu'on __lui a__ fait prendre, sans doute depuis de nombreuses années, son corps risque de faire des crises de manque, ainsi il faudra le surveiller de près... »_

Et bien sûr, c'était tombé sur lui. Il jeta un regard sur le blond qui dormait à présent à poing fermé. Emmitouflé sous sa couverture, en position foetale, il ressemblait à un enfant perdu. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses longs cheveux blonds retombaient en grande partie devant son visage comme pour le cacher. Instinctivement, il glissa sa main entre ses mèches blondes, comme il l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt, quand le jeune homme s'était réveillé en pleine crise de panique. Son front était moite, mais non fiévreux, le médicament devait faire effet. Cependant, il ne remplaçait/suffirait pas à le guérir de/ pas ce qu'il avait ingurgité à tord pendant bien trop longtemps.

La nuit risquait d'être longue...


	3. Nouvelle détermination

Plop!! Vous l'attendiez(ou pas) et bien voici le chapitre 02 !! un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et je vais me permettre une reponse générale sur un détail.

Beaucoup, se pose la question sur le nom You-ou... Et bien je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, la réponse se trouve dans les scans, et dans le dernier OAD !!! Pour ce qui est de son utilisation dans cette fanfiction, la réponse viendra au chapitre 04 niark niark

Voila je vous fiche la paix, bonne lecture et, très certainement, à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant

~Chapitre 2 :Nouvelle détermination~

Et la nuit fut longue en effet. Pendant les trois quarts du temps, il ne dormit pas, bien trop occupé à veiller sur son protégé, et tenter, d'une manière ou d'une autre, de l'apaiser. Plusieurs fois il se mit à délirer, appelant son frère, sa mère ou encore son père. Mais aucun d'eux ne pouvait lui répondre, et, quand la crise était trop forte, il se mettait à serrer avec le peu de force qu'il avait la main que le brun avait tendue vers lui. Au début, cela le dérangea beaucoup. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de contact et il n'était pas non plus médecin pour savoir exactement ce qu'il devait faire.

Heureusement pour lui, le médecin passa régulièrement et lui donna des instructions, le rassurant aussi au passage, en lui expliquant que cela allait passer, tout dépendait de son organisme. Ainsi, quand il le sentait faiblir, il lui donnait un peu d'eau, et le soutenait par sa présence, même s'il ne pouvait que se contenter de lui serrer la main. Plusieurs fois, il crut le voir ouvrir les yeux et le regarder, mais peut être était ce son imagination car juste après, il ressombrait dans les ténèbres.

Et finalement, alors que le soleil pointait de ses doux rayons bienfaisants, l'état du blond se stabilisa enfin, et il put plonger avec joie dans un sommeil profond et réparateur. Pour le brun, c'était une toute autre histoire. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses paupières étaient lourdes et le froncement de ses sourcils était encore plus prononcé. Bref, il ressemblait à un vrai zombie. Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait l'habitude de peu dormir, sans quoi, il se serait sans doute écroulé de fatigue. Voyant que le blond ne se réveillerait pas avant un moment, il s'accorda une petite pause (après avoir demandé au médecin de le surveiller) le temps de résoudre quelques besoins… primordiaux, puis revint aussi sec et entama une sieste bien méritée, sur la chaise sur laquelle il était resté toute la nuit. Les heures défilèrent, et ce ne fut que peu avant midi, que Fye émergea enfin, suivit de peu par You-ou qui, en bon gardien, l'avait sentit se réveiller.

Ils restèrent un instant sans mot dire, le blond regardant étrangement de ses petits yeux ensommeillés son protecteur. A dire vrai, il était étonné de le voir encore près de lui. Il était sur d'avoir sentit sa présence plusieurs fois dans la nuit, quand la lucidité essayait vainement de prendre le pas sur ses délires. Un léger sourire fatigué fendit ses lèvres, tandis que le brun le dévisageait de son éternel regard inquisiteur.

« 'Jour… » Murmura le blond, retenant de justesse un bâillement qui pointait.

« 'Jour… (Murmura à son tour le brun) Ca va mieux ? »

« Encore un peu fatigué… Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau de buffles lancés à toute vitesse… Mais je crois que le pire est passé. »

« T'as déliré toute la nuit c'est normal… Le doc m'a dit que ça passerait au matin. »

« J'ai … déliré… à cause du coup sur la tête ?

« Surement »

« En même temps… J'ai une faible constitution, je suis tout le temps malade, » lâcha-t-il, faussement rieur.

Mais le brun n'était pas dupe. Il suffisait de voir le tremblement de ses mains, ou ses yeux qui fuyaient, sans compter le sourire faux qui ornait ses lèvres. Il n'aimait pas voir ce genre de comportement, lui qui était très franc, trop peut être même. Il se contenta de soupirer, il n'était d'humeur à se mettre le jeune homme à dos, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas non plus besoin de ça, vu l'état actuel où il se trouvait. Mais alors qu'il allait se décider à répliquer quelque chose, on frappa à la porte de la chambre.

« Ouais ? »

« C'est nous You-ou san !!! »

Deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la pièce, Watanuki qui trainait un garçon d'à peu prêt son âge, au regard blasé, et qui, visiblement, c'était fait trainé de force jusqu'ici. Fye souleva un sourcil étonné, se demandant bien qui ils étaient et (qu'est) ce qu'ils venaient faire ici. Il jeta un regard en direction de son gardien qui fronçait les sourcils, étonné, la veine de front apparente, signe qu'il n'était pas vraiment très heureux de les voir ici. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit Watanuki le devança.

« Bonjour, moi c'est Watanuki, je travaille aux cuisines de cette partie du palais, j'étais venu voir si vous étiez réveillé et si vous aviez faim... (Il s'arrêta un instant, voyant que son compagnon se faisait la malle) Toi tu restes ici !!! Dit-il en l'attrapant par le col. Excusez ce crétin… Qui a des excuses à vous faire d'ailleurs, c'est de sa faute si vous êtes cloué au lit !! Domeki !! »

Le dit Domeki leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant bien ce qu'il avait fait aux dieux pour se retrouver avec un crétin pareil.

« Ne vous excusez pas… Je suppose que vous n'avez fait que votre devoir, c'est ma faute si je me suis retrouvé dans cet état, j'aurais dû être plus prudent, » répliqua Fye, un grand sourire aux lèvres, essayant visiblement de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Vous êtes trop gentil, cet imbécile aurait pu vous tuer. Avez-vous une envie particulière ? Vous devez encore avoir l'estomac retourné, je vais vous faire une bonne soupe, cela vous redonnera des forces. » Reprit le jeune homme.

« Merci, ce sera parfait » Répondit-il en souriant

« Oye gamin ! Grogna le brun. Apporte-moi aussi à manger, j'ai la dalle. »

« Moi aussi j'ai faim, » renchérit Domeki.

« Toi, que dalle !!(Il se retourna ensuite vers le guerrier) Bien You-ou san, je vous apporte ça en même temps. »

Et il sortit, entrainant avec lui l'autre garçon qui avait fini par se boucher les oreilles, pour ne plus entendre son comparse lui beugler dessus.

« Pff, qu'ils sont bruyants, » grogna le brun en se massant les tempes.

« Vous devriez aller vous reposer, je vais mieux maintenant »

« Non, je suis là, j'y reste, et je t'ai dit de me tutoyer. »

« Tu es sur ? » Répondit Fye, un léger sourire espiègle se dessinant sur son visage. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'irrésistible envie de taquiner son gardien.

« Tss, fais ce que tu veux, je ne suis pas d'humeur » Répliqua-t-il.

« Bien… You-ou sama ».

Le brun leva un sourcil mi agacé, mi surpris en regardant le malade qui avait le sourire de quelqu'un qui préparait un mauvais coup. Mais pourquoi cela n'arrivait-il qu'à lui ? Comme s'il n'avait déjà pas assez faire avec l'autre gamin qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier ou de gesticuler dans tout les sens ! Dans l'immédiat, il ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'on lui fiche la paix et qu'il puisse enfin se reposer !! Se contentant de grogner, il ferma les yeux, essayant de calmer le mal de tête qui martelait ses tempes. Mais plus il essayait d'oublier et plus l'image du blond s'imposait dans son esprit. Tour à tour souriant, triste ou encore désemparé, son visage le hantait malgré lui.

Ainsi, ne pouvant pas résister longtemps à tentation, il ouvrit légèrement les yeux, juste ce qu'il fallait pour l'observer à la dérober. Et là, il put le voir tel qu'il était. Son sourire avait disparu, et son regard semblait perdu dans le vague, une immense tristesse brillant dans ses yeux azurée. Il soupira intérieurement. Pourquoi ce préoccupait il autant de lui ? Quel était ce sentiment qui étreignait son cœur quand il posait ses yeux sur lui ? Pourquoi se posait il tant de questions, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas continuer à être ce qu'il avait été jusque maintenant ? Il grogna de plus belle et se leva. Il n'aimait pas douter, ne pas comprendre les sentiments que lui dictait son cœur. Depuis ce fameux jour, il s'était promis qu'il ne faillirait plus et que rien ne saurait l'entraver. Et pourtant…

« You-ou san… si tu veux partir… je comprendrais… »

Le brun se retourna alors, transperçant de son regard son protégé.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? » Répliqua-t-il, la colère montant sourdement en lui.

« Et bien… Je me dis qu'il y a sûrement mieux à faire que de surveiller un pauvre malade comme moi… » Reprit le blond.

Là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. You-ou était hors de lui, à tel point que ses phalanges blanchissaient, tant il serrait fort le poing. Le blond n'aurait pas été blessé, il l'aurait cogné sans ménagement. Seulement, il savait se maitriser, mais à petite dose. Ainsi, ne pouvant se retenir bien longtemps, il s'assit sur le lit de Fye et l'attrapa par le col de son yukata, le rapprochant de lui; si près, que le jeune blond pouvait sentir son souffle chaud caresser son visage.

« Je vais mettre ce genre de pensée stupide sur le compte de la fatigue et de ta blessure. Mais ne t'avise pas de redire ce genre d'ânerie. Je reste parce que c'est ma décision point barre, il n'y a rien à en redire est ce clair ? »

« B… Bien… je suis désolé Youou san. »

« Et arrête de t'excuser pour un rien. Bats-toi un petit peu. »

« Je oui… Tu as sans doute raison… M'excuser, je ne sais faire que ça… » Répondit-il, un pâle sourire sur les lèvres.

« Commence déjà un peu par me faire un vrai sourire et cesse de voir tout en noir, et ça ira beaucoup mieux. » Rétorqua le guerrier.

« D… d'accord… »

Fye était complètement perdu. Jamais personne n'avait osé lui parler ainsi, n'avait su voir ce qui n'allait pas en lui et le lui dire aussi ouvertement. Et lui, You-ou, qu'il ne connaissait que depuis hier, lui disait sans aucune retenue qu'il fallait qu'il se batte et qu'il cesse de toujours s'excuser. Mais Fye se sentait si faible, et surtout, tellement seul… Oui, il voulait se battre pour son peuple, il voulait que cette stupide guerre ne cesse une bonne fois pour toutes… Mais comment pouvait-il faire ? Il était parti en toute innocence, surement avec trop de confiance, comme si les choses pouvaient se résoudre d'un claquement de doigts. Et, à peine arrivé, il se retrouvait cloué au lit, dans l'incapacité de pouvoir rencontrer le seigneur de Suwa ! Il se sentait vraiment pathétique, et il détestait ça, il voulait devenir plus fort ça! Mais comment ?

Levant les yeux, il croisa de nouveau le regard grenat de son gardien, qui continuait à le dévisager, sans doute à attendre qu'il ne réagisse enfin. Fye défia son regard, essayant de ne pas fuir, de montrer toute la détermination qui brulait en lui. Oui, finalement, peut-être était ce la fatigue qui le rendait comme cela, bientôt il irait mieux et tout s'arrangerait alors.

« Vous avez parlé à votre seigneur ? Quand est ce que je pourrais le rencontrer ? »

« Tu ne perds pas la Nord à ce que je vois… et c'est ce qu'il faut (Il s'arrêta en voyant le regard stupéfait que lui lançait le blond, ce qui le fit sourire). Oui je lui ai parlé, il, ou plutôt elle, te recevra dès que tu iras mieux, elle espère d'ailleurs que tu vas vite te rétablir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle semble être tout aussi pressée de te rencontrer. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais… Sans doute qu'elle a hâte d'entendre tes arguments… Après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'on se bat contre vous depuis si longtemps, qu'on souhaite que cette guerre ne dure encore… »

« You-ou… san… »

« Ben quoi, tu croyais peut-être que j'aimais tuer ? »

« Tu as la carrure de l'emploi en tout cas. » Répliqua Fye, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

« Que… Ca va oui ! Bon d'accord, je tiens un dojo et j'en suis fier, oui j'aime me battre et affronter des ennemis de plus en plus forts… Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tuer à tout bout de champs me convient. Je protège mon pays, voila tout. »

« Je vois… Dans ce cas, quand j'irai mieux, je viendrai voir ton dojo avec joie. » Répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Tss, si cela peu te faire plaisir… A une condition alors. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Je ne veux plus voir d'état d'âme aussi stupide dont tu m'as fait la démonstration, est ce clair ? »

« Promis juré, craché !! » Répondit le blond avec un grand sourire.

« Ouais… ( You-ou posa sa grande main sur la tête de Fye, pour l'intimer à se recoucher) et tu te reposes tant que tu peux. »

« A vos ordres, chef »

Fye referma les yeux, somnolant, ou plutôt faisant semblant, observant son gardien à la dérobée, un doux sourire sur les lèvres, jusqu'à ce que le repas n'arrive…


	4. When the body speaks

Et voici la suite des aventures de nos deux tourtereaux^^

Merci pour vos reviews!! et pour ceux qui se demande qui est la souverain de ce pays je n'ai qu'une chose à dire...reliser le manga héhé

bon je ne m'attarde pas davantage, bonne lecture!! vos impressions sont bien sur la bienvenue !!(surtout pour ce chapitre(sort)

**Chap 3 : When the body speaks…**

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent, mais cette fois, son état ne demandant pas une surveillance bien poussée, le jeune roi se retrouva seul. Parfois cependant, You-ou passait le voir, posait sa main sur son front encore légèrement chaud, et, constatant qu'il allait bien, repartait aussi vite qu'il n'était venu. Sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison, sa présence lui manquait. Ses cauchemars refluaient et ne repartaient que brièvement en la présence de son gardien. Un instant, il voulut lui demander de rester, mais il ne désirait pas s'imposer à lui, il en avait déjà bien assez fait et Fye ne supportait pas l'idée d'être un poids pour une personne supplémentaire.

Non, You-ou avait déjà donné bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Après tout, n'était-il pas son ennemi ? Il savait qu'il faisait partie du clan Flowright et pourtant, il n'avait rien fait de néfaste à son encontre ; bien au contraire, il avait veillé sur lui, et, peu à peu, il lui avait donné la force de se battre, et l'avait poussé à s'accrocher. Quand il n'était pas auprès de lui, le blond ressentait comme un vide, sa poitrine le serrait douloureusement et ses mains tremblaient. Il redevenait le jeune prince sans vie, qui regardait à travers un prisme un monde déformé, dont il se sentait totalement étranger et inutile. Mais quand You-ou était là, tout était différent. Il revoyait le monde à travers ses yeux, reprenait le gout à la vie et au plaisir simple qu'elle pouvait lui donner, comme par exemple manger, ou tout simplement sourire, et s'amuser à taquiner son protecteur.

Finalement, un matin, il se décida. Fye se leva, et marcha avec un peu de raideur jusqu'au rebord du balcon. La matinée était un peu fraiche, et un vent printanier caressa son visage. Après être resté aussi longtemps alité, cela lui faisait du bien de pouvoir se délier les muscles et de sentir un air nouveau l'envelopper. En contre bas, il pouvait voir la ville s'éveiller peu à peu, le soleil commençant seulement à baigner de ses rayons les habitants. Les flammes d'une forge perçaient au loin, et il pouvait déjà entendre les hommes s'entrainer au combat dans divers dojos. Malgré lui, il chercha celui qu'occupait You-ou, se demandant si lui aussi était déjà levé. Bientôt, une servante passa distribuer le petit déjeuné, et Fye, se sentant beaucoup mieux, se dit qu'un bon bol de riz lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il resta ainsi de longues heures à regarder le paysage, tendant l'oreille par instant, pour guetter le pas caractéristique de son gardien, léger et sûr.

Et pourtant, You-ou ne vint pas de la matinée, et, arrivé midi, Fye commença à désespérer. Intérieurement, il finit par se maudire de ressentir une telle dépendance vis-à-vis de cet homme. Que lui avait-il bien fait ? Pourquoi ressentait-il ce besoin constant de sentir ces yeux rouges se poser sur lui ? Ses pensées étaient tellement focalisées sur lui, que ses yeux ne voyaient que lui, son regard de sang, ses mèches brunes, sa carrure de guerrier, ses grandes mains calleuses qui se posaient toujours sur son front… Son image le hantait à tel point qu'il ne prit pas conscience que l'illusion s'était dissipée, et que You-ou se tenait à présent devant lui, ses sourcils froncés barrant son front. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui, que Fye sentit son souffle chaud caresser sa peau, qu'il prit conscience que l'homme qui était devant lui était bien réel, et non pas une illusion. Il sursauta intérieurement, essayant de faire preuve de la plus grand maitrise dont il était capable pour ne pas montrer son trouble à son gardien.

« B.. Bonjour You-ou san, ça va ? » Finit-il par dire, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Ouais, … » répondit-il, le regard quelque peu étonné de voir un tel changement d'attitude. « Et toi, comment te sens-tu ? »

« Beaucoup mieux merci !! Je dors à nouveau à un rythme normal, et, comme tu peux le voir, j'ai pu enfin m'extraire du lit » Dit en tournant sur lui-même, riant presque.

Le brun ne dit rien sur le moment, continuant de fixer de son regard incisif son protégé. Que devrait-il lui dire ? Qu'il voyait bien que son sourire et son rire n'avaient rien de vrai et qu'il ne devrait pas continuer ? Mais était-ce mieux de voir cette profonde tristesse qu'il ressentait s'afficher ouvertement sur son visage ? Non, sans doute pas.

« Dis-moi… Cela te dirait d'aller te baigner ? On a un onsen tout près donc si ça te dit… » Finit-il par dire, une légère rougeur montant à ses joues sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison.

« Oui, pourquoi pas ? »

« Ok, alors allons-y. »

Fye suivit You-ou jusqu'à la source d'eau chaude, qui était désert à cette heure. Après tout c'était le milieu de l'après midi, et les gens s'y rendait plutôt le matin ou le soir après une dure journée de labeur. Mais voilà plusieurs jours qu'il était alité, et maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin marcher d'un pas sûr, peu lui importait le moment, un bon bain lui ferait du bien. You-ou veillait toujours sûr lui en parfait gardien, et, il devait bien l'avouer, il adorait ça. Sa présence était rassurante, comme s'il matérialisait un mur protecteur entre eux et le reste du monde.

Depuis qu'il était à ses cotés, il ne faisait plus de cauchemars, et dormait paisiblement. Parfois il se demandait ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie s'il l'avait rencontré plus tôt, et avec le temps, il finissait par oublier tout ce qui se passait au dehors, et ne souhaiter ne voir que lui, pour toujours. Ses joues s'enflammèrent à cette simple pensée, alors qu'il franchissait la porte qui le conduirait à des vestiaires où il pourrait déposer ses affaires. Le brun lui jeta un regard surprit en voyant le rouge lui monter aux joues. S'inquiétant qu'il ait pu faire une rechute, il posa sa main sur son front pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre, ce qui le fit trembler.

« Je… je vais bien » Répondit-il en détournant la tête et s'engouffrant dans les vestiaires.

You-ou le regarda s'éloigner en se demandant bien qu'elle mouche avait bien pu le piquer. Il soupira, parviendrait-il un jour à le cerner ? Plus il tentait de le comprendre, de lire dans les saphirs de ses yeux, moins il y arrivait. Rentrant à son tour, il alla se déshabiller un peu à l'écart, se disant que le blond désirait un peu d'intimité. En effet, cela l'arrangeait bien, mais pas forcément pour la raison à laquelle aurait pu penser You-ou. Certes, sentir son regard n'aurait pu que le mettre davantage mal à l'aise, mais il y avait surtout une chose qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il voie, une chose qui révèlerait instantanément son identité :

La pierre de flourite qu'il portait constamment autour du cou en pendentif, le symbole de sa famille; une pierre qui avait la particularité de s'illuminer au contact de son sang. Si jamais You-ou la découvrait, tout serait fini. Il cacha la flourite entre les tissus de ses vêtements et s'enroula dans une serviette le temps de se glisser dans l'eau chaude du bain. Quand il entra dans la pièce, une légère buée enveloppait l'air chaud et moite. You-ou était déjà dans l'eau, lui tournant le dos à son entrée. Tant mieux, cela l'arrangeait. Car il devait bien l'avouer, il était un poil pudique. Laissant la serviette glisser le long de son corps, il la posa délicatement sur le sol avant de se glisser dans l'eau agréablement chaude. Un soupir d'extase s'échappa de ses lèvres. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris un bon bain qu'il avait oublié à quel point s'était plaisant.

L'observant à la dérobée, il laissa malgré lui ses yeux suivre la courbure de son dos, alors que le brun ne bougeait toujours pas d'un iota. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres, c'était bien trop tentant… Nageant furtivement, il s'approcha doucement du brun de sorte que celui-ci ne le vit qu'à la dernière seconde. Au moment où il se retournait enfin, il fut accueillit par une gerbe d'eau en pleine figure. You-ou le regarda interloqué. Le blond avait eu la mine si sombre et si renfermée depuis son arrivé, qu'il l'avait cru incapable de telles choses. Fye, quant à lui, ne put se retenir d'exploser de rire en voyant la mine stupéfaite de son comparse. Il rit tellement qu'il sentait ses boyaux se tordre et sa cage thoracique lui faire mal.

« Toi si je t'attrape tu vas déguster ! » s'écria le brun, vexé malgré lui.

« Hyu !!! Esquive ! » Répliqua le blond, s'échappant de justesse des mains de son adversaire qui allait le saisir.

Nageant telle une anguille, il continua à se dérober à la poigne du guerrier qui fulminait de ne pas pouvoir l'attraper. Fye fuyait encore et toujours, rapide comme l'éclair. A chaque fois que ses doigts frôlaient ses cheveux ou sa peau, et que You-ou manquait de peu de le saisir, il s'enfuyait de plus belle. Seulement, il avait méjugé la taille du bassin et l'esprit de fin stratège de You-ou qui finit par réussir à anticiper ses mouvements et le bloquer contre le rebord. Fye s'arrêta net, constatant qu'il lui était impossible de s'échapper. You-ou s'approcha si près que leurs corps se frôlaient sous l'eau. Lui-même n'était plus sûr de ce qu'il faisait, cette soudaine proximité lui faisant perdre la tête. Le contact de sa peau si douce, ses longues mèches blondes flottant tel un voile sur la surface de l'eau, ses joues rosies par la chaleur, ses yeux d'un bleu nacré …

Ses yeux… Il avait l'impression de se noyer à force de les regarder, de s'enfoncer dans un lac pur comme le cristal et d'y perdre son âme. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa l'une de ses mèches blondes qu'il fit glisser le long de ses lèvres, celles-ci s'approchant du visage du blond qui n'osait plus bouger, à la fois terrifié et envoûté par le regard plein d'assurance du brun… Deux rubis… Des flammes rougeoyantes qui brûlaient à leur surface et qui semblaient chercher à le consumer. Fye était subjugué par leur lumière, aussi captivé que le papillon par les flammes d'une bougie. Les lèvres du brun prirent les siennes délicatement, alors qu'il sentait son corps le coller doucement contre le rebord. Ses doigts partirent maladroitement à la recherche de sa tignasse brune, alors que le baiser se faisait plus intense, plus entreprenant. Le blond lâcha malgré lui un gémissement de plaisir tandis que You-ou plaquait littéralement son corps contre le sien, ses jambes entre les siennes.

Aucun des deux hommes ne comprirent, ou plutôt ne cherchèrent à comprendre ce qui leur arrivaient. Désir ? Pulsion ? Passion ? Amour ? Peu leur importait. La seule chose dont ils étaient sûrs, c'était qu'ils voulaient sentir le contact de l'autre, sa peau, sa chaleur, se perdre dans ses yeux… Mêler leurs corps, enlacer leurs doigts, le souffle saccadé de l'autre au creux de son cou, sa chaleur caressant sa peau… Des mots d'amour lâchés dans un dernier soupir d'extase tandis que le corps faisait un dernier effort et puis enfin, sentir l'étreinte de l'être cher, alors que la douce chaleur de l'eau les berçait comme s'ils étaient retournés dans la matrice originelle…

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, enlacés dans les bras de l'autre, leurs corps ne faisant qu'un, en une symbiose parfaite. Le monde avait cessé de tourner autour d'eux, ils étaient seuls et à la fois non, unis, corps et âme mêlés. Ce ne fut que lorsque des bruits se firent entendre dans les vestiaires, signe que d'autres personnes venaient profiter de l'onsen pour se détendre d'une dure journée, qu'ils se séparèrent. Ils sortirent de l'eau et s'enveloppèrent dans leurs serviettes respectives mais ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, comme si rien d'autre n'existait autour d'eux. Ils ne se séparèrent que le temps de se vêtir, Fye replaçant sa pierre de flourite contre sa peau, sa douce chaleur apaisant les battements de son cœur qui continuait de tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

Quand il fut sortit du vestiaire il retrouva You-ou, qui tout comme lui semblait sortir d'un rêve, un rêve si doux, mais qui rendait la réalité encore plus douloureuse. Fye sourit pour tenter de cacher sa gêne, mais dès qu'il croisait la mine sombre du brun, il sentait son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Mais, après tout, quel avenir les attendait ? Comment You-ou réagirait-il quand il apprendrait qu'il avait couché avec son pire ennemi ? Le rejetterait-il ? Il secoua vivement la tête. Non, jamais il ne pourrait l'accepter ! Prenant une grande inspiration, il tenta de dire quelque chose au brun, mais celui-ci le devança.

« Je vais te conduire à ma chef de clan, elle m'a demandé de t'emmener auprès d'elle aujourd'hui. »

Fye ne sut rien dire en retour, étonné que You-ou se décide enfin à le conduire auprès de son seigneur, surtout après ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux d'eux. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il lui faisait enfin confiance, ou bien autre chose ? Il referma la bouche et serra les dents, quelque peu décontenancé suivant le brun à travers les couloirs, le cœur lourd.

C'était vrai, il était heureux de pouvoir enfin rencontrer son ennemi et essayer de régler une bonne fois pour toute la guerre qui faisait rage entre leurs deux clans, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il avait mal. Mal d'imaginer que toute cette joie qui l'avait submergé au point de lui donner le vertige allait lui être enlevée, qu'il ne verrait plus le brun, qu'il ne sentirait plus son regard de sang tenter de le percer à jour… Qu'il ne sentirait plus sa présence rassurante guider ses pas vacillants dans les ténèbres de cette vie… Oui, il en venait presque à regretter tout ça, et égoïstement vouloir peut-être encore rallonger le maigre temps qui leur était impartit.

Mais au fond de lui, il savait que c'était impossible. Jamais il ne pourrait sacrifier son peuple pour son seul profit personnel. Il n'était pas égoïste à ce point, non, c'était même l'inverse, il était capable de donner sa vie s'il le fallait pour arrêter cette guerre. Il se l'était juré avant de partir, et ce souhait restait fermement ancré dans son cœur, que You-ou soit là ou non. A cette pensée, sa tête se redressa et sa mine se fit plus sérieuse, plus royale aurait juré le brun qui l'observait en coin, essayant encore et toujours de lire en lui, même si cela lui semblait impossible.

Arrivé devant la double porte qui conduisait à la salle d'audience, il s'arrêta et attrapa la main de Fye pour le serrer contre lui, alors qu'il lui murmurait au creux de l'oreille :

« Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, sache que je ne regrette rien. »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, tout juste audible à ses oreilles, mais la force de son ton faisait résonner ses paroles à l'infini dans sa tête. Fye le regarda interloqué, essayant de comprendre où il venait en venir, mais rien ne transparaissait dans ses yeux grenat sinon la force de ses sentiments. Le blond avait envie de sauter de joie, de bondir dans ses bras et lui dire que pour lui c'était pareil, mais sa mission et son devoir envers son peuple se faisait de plus en plus pressant. Plus tard, quand il saurait comment cette guerre se finirait, il pourrait lui dire la vérité, ses mensonges, mais aussi ses sentiments envers lui. Un doux sourire se traça sur son visage, alors que You-ou le relâchait.

« Merci … You-ou » Lui répondit-il, tout en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les portes battantes qu'il poussa d'un geste lent, jetant un dernier regard au brun qui continuait de le regarder encore et toujours. Il ne s'en lassait pas et voulait fixer cette image dans sa mémoire, le sourire du blond, et sa détermination. Tout était dit dans cet échange, nul besoin de mot ou de parole, chacun savait ce que pensait l'autre.

Fye entra d'un pas sûr dans la pièce qui était presque vide. L'air frais du soir enveloppait la pièce d'un parfum doux et printanier. Le bruit de ses pas claqua sur le sol, alors qu'un trône se profilait droit devant lui. Une femme sans âge y était assise, le port altier et le regard pénétrant, ses yeux fondirent sur lui tel un oiseau de proie. Le blond avala sa salive mais se fit encore plus sérieux. Maintenant qu'il avait atteint son but, il était hors de question qu'il fasse marche arrière. S'arrêtant à quelques pas, il fit une légère révérence, celle d'un seigneur à un autre, d'égal à égal.

« Pardonnez mon intrusion et mon empressement, mais je devais m'entretenir avec vous de toute urgence. » Il fit une pause avant de reprendre, « je me suis présenté à vos sujets sous le nom de Yuui, mais je suis en réalité Fye Flowright, chef du clan Flowright. Je suis venu pour mettre un terme à cette guerre qui déchire nos deux clans depuis bien trop longtemps… »


	5. Révélations

Salut tout le monde!! et voici la suite!!! Merci pour les reviews et désolé pour celles/ceux qui auraient voulu un lemon plus détaillé... bande de pervers(e) =)

Un gros kissu à Evangelysta qui a bêta ce chapitre X3

Le chapitre 05 devrait arriver dans 15 jours, je vais essayer de le finir cette semaine, mais avec la Japan Expo la semaine prochaine, je risque de manquer de temps _ Mais pour ceux que ça interesseraient, je posterai un One shot dans "un méli mélo de sentiment" pour vous faire patienter.

Bonne lecture !!!

**Chapitre 4 : Révélations**

« Pardonnez mon intrusion et mon empressement, mais je devais m'entretenir avec vous de toute urgence. » Il fit une pause avant de reprendre, « je me suis présenté à vos sujets sous le nom de Yuui, mais je suis en réalité Fye Flowright, chef du clan Flowright. Je suis venu pour mettre un terme à cette guerre qui déchire nos deux clans depuis bien trop longtemps »

La jeune femme ne bougea pas à ses paroles, mais le blond put discerner un sourire amusé sur son visage, presque provocant, comme si elle le testait et voulait savoir jusqu'où il était capable d'aller. Rester calme… Il ne devait surtout pas s'emporter, sinon ce serait terminé. Elle jouait avec lui, c'était évident. Si elle n'avait pas voulu l'écouter, elle l'aurait exécuté sur le champ. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas croire que le chef de You-ou, et de ce peuple si brave, puisse être mauvais.

Fye attendit quelques minutes, plongeant son regard de glace dans les yeux hautains de cette femme qui leva un sourcil, mi-étonnée, mi amusée. Non décidément, ce jeune homme lui plaisait… Finalement elle se redressa et s'avança vers le jeune roi qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Tu dis vouloir arrêter cette guerre… Mais sais-tu pourquoi nous continuons de nous battre ? » Lâcha-t-elle.

Fye la regarda, indécis. Il devait bien l'avouer, il ne savait pas, et c'était justement parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il trouvait cela absurde. Mais la reine de Suwa semblait penser le contraire, ou du moins connaissait la vérité.

« Je vois que tu l'ignores… Ce qui ne me surprend pas, il a parfaitement su tromper tout le monde… Je vais donc te rafraîchir la mémoire, ou du moins, te donner un petit cours d'histoire. »

A cet instant elle claqua des doigts et une servante amena une chaise pour permettre au blond de s'asseoir, le temps qu'elle lui énonce les faits. Le temps, il jouait contre eux depuis bien trop longtemps. Voilà un bon moment qu'elle attendait cet instant où elle pourrait rencontrer le jeune prince. Cependant, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il viendrait de lui même à sa rencontre.

Les maigres informations qu'elle avait pu obtenir lui avaient donné l'image d'un jeune seigneur faible et absent, qui regardait sans les voir les souffrances de son peuple. Amateratsu avait eu du mal à le croire. Après tout, elle avait connu son père, ainsi que partiellement son frère. Tout deux avaient été des hommes forts et courageux, de redoutables adversaires qui se battaient avant tout pour le bien de leur clan. Ainsi, elle avait refusé d'y donner foi et avait attendu son heure.

Et maintenant qu'elle le voyait, elle savait qu'elle avait eu raison de réfuter ces informations erronées. Fye était loin d'être faible, bien au contraire. Il suffisait de croiser son regard pour y voir brûler une intense détermination et un amour profond pour les siens. Sans compter les rapports journaliers de You-ou... Elle sourit une fois de plus. Le jeune homme se doutait- il qu'il avait été percé à jour dès les premières minutes de sa présence en ces lieux? Sans doute pas. Sortant de ses réflexions elle retourna s'asseoir sur son siège et commença sa leçon d'histoire.

« Pendant très longtemps, il est vrai, nos deux clans se sont affrontés sans raisons apparentes. Quête de pouvoir? Expansion territoriale? Haine ancestrale? Personne ne se souvenait et, au fond, je crois qu'ils s'en fichaient bien. Ils savaient juste qu'à l'arrivée du printemps ils devaient se battre contre le voisin. Mais certains, comme toi, finirent par se poser des questions, la même question que la tienne. A quoi bon se battre sans but? A quoi bon détruire des vies si au final elles ne sont pas une menace? Mes prédécesseurs commencèrent à y penser, et finirent par demander une trêve, et à s'entretenir avec ton père. Notre précédent roi était un homme sage et avisé, sa femme, une prêtresse et une excellente conseillère. Au milieu de l'été, ils invitèrent ton père, qui, d'abord méfiant, reconnut des signes propices et accepta, accompagné de ton frère aîné. »

Fye fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi n'avait-il aucun souvenir de ce moment, certes peut-être était-il jeune, mais alors pourquoi ses conseillers ne lui avaient-ils pas dit que les précédents souverains avaient déjà tenté de trouver un accord de paix? Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur les paroles de la reine.

«C'était il y a maintenant dix ans. Ton père ne t'avait pas emmené pour deux raisons, la première parce qu'il te trouvait trop jeune et la seconde parce que pour lui, tu étais le cadet et donc, pas destiné à régner. Cependant, je dois te le dire, te présenter à nous sous le nom de Yuui fut ta plus grande erreur. Il fut très facile pour nous de faire le lien, d'autant que tu es le portrait craché de ton frère, » lâcha-t-elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Fye pâlit à ses dernières paroles. Depuis le début, ils connaissaient son identité mais n'avaient rien dit !... Ce qui voulait dire que You-ou savait depuis le début qu'il lui mentait! Et pourtant il s'était tu, pourquoi?

« Je vois le fil de tes pensées... Saches que You-ou était contre l'idée de ne rien dire, » elle sourit narquoisement, « il est bien trop franc pour accepter le mensonge, et j'ai dû lui forcer un peu la main pour qu'il accepte. Et puis… je crois qu'au final il a commencé à y prendre goût… Voila bien trop longtemps qu'il restait refermé sur ce qui l'entourait, refusant plus qu'un contact amical des autres. Mais ce n'est pas la question… Pour le moment.

Ton père et ton frère, vinrent donc ici, dans cette même pièce pour trouver un accord de pacification. Et après de longs débats, la paix fut déclarée entre nos deux clans et une fête s'organisa le soir même dans ce palais. Seulement, dans l'ombre quelqu'un veilla à ce que cela ne puisse pas sortir de ces murs…

Son regard se perdit un moment dans le vide, une vive douleur brûlant ses prunelles bleutées. Les souvenirs étaient tellement transparents que Fye pouvait presque les voir, les vivre. Finalement après quelques secondes de silence, elle reprit.

« La fête se poursuivit durant des heures, ne s'achevant que très tard dans la nuit, alors que la lune était au plus haut dans le ciel. Mais étrangement cette nuit là, le ciel était voilé, comme si une quelconque divinité avait pressentit les évènements et avait voulu nous avertir. Ce soir là, mes prédécesseurs moururent de la main de l'un des hommes qui accompagnait la suite de ton père. Oui… je pense que tu commences à comprendre maintenant, » acheva-t-elle, voyant toutes couleurs déserté le visage du jeune prince.

« Cet homme, j'en suis sûr, fait encore partie de ton entourage. Ton père l'a protégé, sous prétexte qu'il était l'un de ses amis les plus chers, et qu'il ne le laisserait donc pas se faire tuer. Il a choisit de protéger cet homme au mépris de la paix que tous attendaient depuis si longtemps. Comprends-tu pourquoi nous continuons cette guerre ? Cet homme mérite un châtiment, il doit être jugé, pour les vies qu'il a prises, pour la paix qu'il a compromise, et pour les parents dont le fils a été privé.

« Le fils ? Était-il trop jeune pour prendre la relève ? »

« Non, il avait parfaitement l'âge, le problème ne vient pas de là… Disons… Qu'il a préféré retourner dans l'ombre, tout comme les ombres ont fini par envahir peu à peu son cœur. Cet homme s'appelle Kurogane. A la mort de ses parents, ne se sentant pas prêt, ou plutôt je pense, se sentant coupable de ne pas avoir pu sauver ses parents, m'a demandé à moi, sa cousine, de prendre sa place, avec l'accord de notre conseil. Et suite à cela, le prince a reprit son nom de naissance, un nom qui porte une signification particulière. Le roi faucon, You-ou. »

Fye se figea sur place, tandis qu'Amateratsu se taisait de nouveau, comme pour le tester, comme pour essayer de découvrir le fond de ses pensées. Tout devenait clair à présent. Pourquoi les autres lui témoignaient autant de respect, pourquoi il n'aimait pas parler de son passé… La douleur qui transparaissait parfois dans ses yeux grenat alors que son regard se perdait dans le paysage qui l'entourait... Oui, à présent il comprenait tout. Mais en contrepartie, il se sentait vraiment stupide d'avoir essayé de lui mentir de la sorte. Plus que tout autre, il avait été amène de le reconnaître. Il y a dix ans, il avait sans doute vu son frère, peut être même s'était-ils bien entendus tout les deux… Enfin jusqu'à ce que ses parents se fassent tuer sous ses yeux. Fye avait tout de même du mal à comprendre certaines choses. Pourquoi son père avait-il rompu cette paix aussi facilement ? Si cet homme avait été réellement son ami, comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ?

Quelque chose clochait. Il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais il y avait anguille sous roche, c'était certain, quand il rentrerait chez lui, il se chargerait de régler cette affaire.

Le jeune roi se leva finalement, décidé. Il savait à présent quoi faire pour arrêter la guerre. Retrouver l'homme qui avait assassiné les parents You-ou. Mais il devait, de ce fait, déjouer une intrigue qui semblait s'être tissée chez lui ces dernières années. Il n'avait pas encore tout les éléments, mais s'il n'avait pas été au courant de ces faits pendant toute ces années, c'était que quelqu'un complotait pour mieux le manipuler dans l'ombre. Et ça, il ne le pardonnerait jamais.

« Bon je te laisse la nuit pour réfléchir à tout cela… Ah oui, dernière question… Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Hum bien… très bien même, pourquoi cette question ? » Répondit le blond, étonné.

« Excuse-moi, cela doit te paraître étrange… Enfin, je vais te répéter ce que le médecin m'a dit à ton arrivé. Si tu es resté aussi faible ces derniers jours, sans parler de tes crises de délires, c'est parce que ton corps réclamait une substance dont il était dépendant jusqu'alors. »

« Pardon ?! Vous voulez dire que... j'étais drogué ? » Répliqua le jeune prince, sidéré.

« Oui… You-ou m'a dit que tu pensais avoir une faible constitution… Il semblerait que cela soit dû cette drogue, puisque tu sembles aller bien mieux qu'avant », acheva-t- elle.

Fye baissa la tête et se tut, les sourcils froncés. Une rage sourde brûlait en lui, une rage qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie jusqu'alors, une colère dont il n'aurait pu soupçonner l'existence. Toutes ses années où il avait cru n'être qu'un bon à rien, un être faible sans consistance, un idiot incapable de protéger les siens, un poids mort dont personne ne voudrait… Et voila qu'il apprenait qu'en réalité, tout ceci n'avait été que mensonge, que jamais il n'avait été de faible constitution, qu'on l'avait juste drogué pendant des années pour mieux l'utiliser, le médicament de son mal n'en étant en réalité que la cause. Non… Quand il allait rentrer, il y aurait du changement, un changement que ses geôliers invisibles auront dû mal à accepter et supporter.

« Merci pour tout… je reviendrai demain, passez une bonne nuit, » finit-il par dire, plongeant son regard cobalt dans les yeux sincères et droits de la reine.

Fye soupira de soulagement en sortant de la salle du trône. Toute la nervosité qui l'avait assaillit à son entrée l'avait finalement quitté. Maintenant, il voyait un avenir se dessiner devant ses yeux, un avenir paisible ou leurs deux clans pourraient enfin vivre en paix, sans guerre, sans mort ni carnage, du moins, une fois qu'il aurait démasqué le coupable. Il sourit à cette pensée, même si certaines choses ne cessaient de trotter dans sa tête.

Ou Plutôt une personne : You-ou… Enfin Kurogane… Fye secoua la tête, quelque peu perdu. Lui aussi lui avait menti, sauf qu'au final, You-ou savait depuis le début qui il était vraiment. Quel idiot il avait été de croire qu'il pourrait venir ici incognito. Enfin en même temps, s'il avait su que son père et son frère étaient déjà venus, ici, cela aurait évité bien des problèmes. Mais You-ou se serait-il comporté de la même manière ? Amateratsu avait beau lui avoir dit quelle lui avait forcé la main pour qu'il ne dise rien, cela ne cessait de trotter dans sa tête. Si bien qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était arrêté en plein milieu du couloir, le regard ailleurs et les sourcils froncés.

« Si vous cherchez Kurogane, il est sur la terrasse, » dit une petite voix.

Fye sursauta et se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et au visage souriant. Elle était assez jeune, mais le blond pouvait sentir en elle un certain pouvoir sans être capable d'en trouver la source. Ses grands yeux améthyste l'observaient avec un certain amusement qui n'était pas sans rappeler le regard de la reine. Se contentant de sourire, il releva la tête et dit :

« Merci beaucoup… Pourriez vous m'indiquer la route à prendre, je ne connais pas bien le palais. »

« Oh, excusez-moi de mon manque de politesse ! Je suis Tsukuyomi, la prêtresse du château et la sœur de la reine, mais vous pouvez m'appeler par mon vrai prénom, Tomoyo. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous guider jusqu'à Kurogane, Fye-san, » répondit-elle toujours en souriant.

Fye la suivit à travers d'interminables couloirs. La jeune fille ne parlait pas vraiment, mais s'était sans doute pour éviter de trop ébruiter son identité, encore inconnue de beaucoup. Cependant, il appréciait grandement l'aura de sérénité dans laquelle elle l'englobait, après toutes les révélations qui lui avaient été faites. Sa simple présence suffisait à l'apaiser, à le calmer. Qu'elle soit une prêtresse ne le surprenait donc pas, même si elle semblait encore bien jeune pour la prêtrise. Mais après tout, cela ne le regardait pas, ainsi, il n'en dit rien.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils le trouvèrent enfin. You-ou était là, juste devant lui, appuyé sur une rambarde, seule sa silhouette se profilant sous le ciel constellé d'étoiles. Le balcon était à peine éclairé par les lumières du couloir. Fye ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était aussi tard. Quand il l'avait amené devant Amateratsu, le soleil se couchait à peine alors qu'à présent, la lune était à son zénith et baignait de ses rayons le paysage, plongeant tout particulièrement sur la silhouette de You-ou qui regardait autour de lui, sans vraiment regarder, ses mèches brunes agitées par un léger vent frais. Mais son ouïe était fine, après tout, il n'était pas un puissant guerrier pour rien.

Cependant il resta de marbre à leur arrivée. Voila de longues minutes qu'il les avait entendus, mais il avait préféré faire comme si de rien était, et surtout, il ne voulait pas que la jeune princesse se mêle de ce qui ne la regardait pas, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Maintenant Fye était là et il avait tellement de choses à faire, à lui dire… mais il continua d'attendre.

La jeune fille fit un dernier signe de tête avant de s'éclipser. Elle connaissait suffisamment le brun pour savoir qu'il préférerait vider son sac seul face à Fye, pas besoin de témoin supplémentaire. Elle rit intérieurement à cette pensée, que le brun pouvait se montrer pudique par moments !

Une fois que Tomoyo fut partie, You-ou se retourna enfin pour faire face au blond. Celui-ci était bien plus nerveux qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser paraître. Il avait tellement de choses à annoncer qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Devrait-il commencer par s'excuser pour lui avoir caché son identité ? Pour lui avoir mentit ? Mais You-ou n'avait-il pas fait de même avec lui ? Tel est pris qui croyait prendre comme disait le proverbe. Malgré tout, Fye ne pouvait oublier les dernières paroles de You-ou. Celles où il disait qu'il ne regrettait rien. Finalement tout n'avait pas été que mensonge entre eux. Leurs sentiments, au moins, avaient été sincères. Et c'était bien le plus important.

« Tu as fini alors ? » Lança You-ou, plongeant son regard de sang dans le sien, comme pour essayer de le transpercer de part en part.

« Oui… La reine m'a _tout_ dit,» répliqua-t-il, insistant sur le tout.

Un instant ils restèrent face à face sans mot dire, juste à se tester, à essayer de lire dans les yeux de l'autre, à tenter de percer ses pensées. Puis finalement le brun s'avança, et attrapa une mèche blonde qui voletait autour de lui. Une fois encore il la porta à ses lèvres et continua de dévisager Fye, comme dans l'attente d'une réponse. Le blond continua de lui faire face, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

La reine avait eu raison sur bien des points, surtout sur le fait qu'à présent, sa véritable personnalité ressurgissait. Adieu le jeune prince faible qui avançait tel un mort vivant, tiré par des fils invisibles. Cependant, il devait bien le reconnaître, l'absence de la drogue n'était pas le seul facteur. You-ou y était aussi pour beaucoup. Il n'y avait que lui pour réussir à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, à dévoiler ce qu'il était vraiment, et ça, il ne pouvait que l'en remercier.

« Et bien Kuro-sama, tu as perdu ta langue ? »

« Kurogane, espèce de… »

Il s'arrêta net au sourire amusé de son comparse. Comme il avait changé… Et cela lui plaisait, il préférait le voir comme cela que comme il avait été à son arrivé, mélancolique et renfermé. Un léger sourire se dessina malgré lui sur ses lèvres. Il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, mais le blond aussi l'avait changé. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents, il désirait être avec quelqu'un, discuter sincèrement avec lui, le toucher, le serrer dans ses bras… Avant que Fye n'ait le temps de réagir, il le rapprocha vivement de lui et prit ses lèvres avec force, comme pour lui communiquer ses sentiments les plus forts. Oui, le blond comptait pour lui, et il voulait le lui montrer.

Le jeune roi quant à lui se laissa aller à son étreinte, enlaçant ses épaules de ses bras, son corps totalement offert, tout comme son cœur, tout comme son âme. Peu à peu, il se sentait fondre dans ces bras qui le rendaient si fort, si vivant. Mais finalement l'étreinte s'acheva et leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, et encore une fois, ce simple regard suffisait à exprimer tout ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Pas besoin de mots, juste le rouge contre le bleu. Fye se détacha peu à peu de ses bras et regarda le paysage qui s'étendait autour de lui. Tout était à la fois si semblable et dissemblable à chez lui, il aurait tant voulu pouvoir rester vivre ici…

Une question se posa alors dans son esprit. Qu'allait faire Kurogane une fois que tout serait fini? Allait-il rester ici ou bien le suivrait-il? Ses mains se serrèrent malgré lui à l'idée que Kurogane ne serait plus à ses cotés. Il avait besoin de lui, de sa présence, de sentir son ombre près de lui, son regard de sang essayant de lire en lui, de le pousser à montrer celui qu'il était vraiment. Il baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, essayant en vain de chasser ses sombres pensées de sa tête. Mais le brun n'était pas dupe et perçut bien vite son petit manège. Passant ses doigts sous son menton il lui releva d'un geste doux mais ferme.

« Qu'est ce que tu as Fye?»

« Je me demandais… Ce que tu ferais quand tout serait fini… Je veux dire, moi je vais rentrer parmi les miens, alors… » Il détourna les yeux, essayant de fuir le regard pénétrant du brun.

« Hum… Si tes hommes n'ont pas peur d'être martyrisés je pourrais toujours les entraîner. Les soldats de Suwa seront plus que ravis de se débarrasser de moi, je crois,» répondit-il d'un air détaché, un sourire néanmoins amusé sur les lèvres.

Fye releva les yeux surpris, essayant de bien digérer les paroles que son compagnon venait de prononcer. Ils ne seraient pas séparés, Kurogane allait venir vivre chez lui… Un grand sourire fendit ses lèvres alors qu'il essayait de ménager sa joie et ne pas se montrer trop exubérant.

« Et toi tu penses que tu pourras me supporter ? Je ne suis pas facile à vivre Kuro-pon. »

« Kurogane ! Je m'appelle Kurogane ! » Rugit le brun.

« Hyu !!! Kuro-chan est en colère ! » Répliqua le blond.

« Tu vas voir !!! »

Et la nuit s'acheva sur une note plus joyeuse, Kurogane essaya encore d'attraper le blond, pour finir dans sa chambre, alors qu'il avait bien l'intention de venger l'écorchure de son nom…


	6. Retour

Bonjour à tous!!! Après de multiples péripétie je vous dévoile le chapitre 05 de cette fanfic^^ Un énorme merci à Nandra qui a corrigé ce chapitre, et quelle correction!!! Merci aussi à tous pour vos reviews, logiquement je n'ai oublier personne.

Bonne lecture à tous!!!

~Chapitre 5 : Retour~

« « Tu es sûr de toi ? » Demanda pour au moins la troisième fois, le brun au blond.

« Oui Kuro-chan, parfaitement sûr… N'as-tu pas confiance en moi ? » Répondit-il avec un grand sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas la question », objecta le brun.

« Bien sûr que si… Si tu penses, alors que je ne suis pas encore parti, que je ne peux pas réussir, alors c'est que tu n'as pas confiance en moi. »

« Ce n'est pas ça… je ne voulais pas t'induire en erreur. C'est juste que… »

« Tu es vraiment mignon Kuro-chan. »

« De… quoi ?! Je ne suis pas mignon d'abord !! »

« Si, tu t'inquiètes pour moi… et c'est vraiment mignon »

« Tss. » Grogna le guerrier.

Kurogane détourna les yeux pour cacher sa gêne. A peine quelques heures plus tôt, il avait été mis au courant du plan que le blond et sa reine avaient concocté, et l'idée de laisser Fye partir seul ne lui plaisait guère. Bien sûr, par le passé, il n'avait pas été plus en sécurité qu'il n'allait l'être à présent. Mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus drogué, il s'était découvert une force insoupçonnée. Il était désormais devenu un homme qui prenait sa vie en main, et qui ne laisserait plus les choses lui échapper, quoi qu'il puisse advenir. Voila pourquoi Kurogane s'inquiétait. Si leur ennemi s'en apercevait, ne serait-il pas en danger ?

Qui le protègerait alors ?

Mais visiblement, le blond semblait contrôler la situation. Kurogane soupira, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait le laisser faire comme il l'entendait et attendre, même si l'attente serait sans doute aussi douloureuse. Le blond sentant le malaise qui s'agitait en lui, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et lui sourit.

« Tout ira bien Kuro-chan, d'accord? »

« Ouais… Je te fais confiance. Mais je te préviens, quand sera venu le moment, c'est moi qui me battrai contre lui. »

« Bien sûr. Allez, je dois y aller » finit- il en l'embrassant doucement.

Kurogane le laissa quitter son étreinte, malgré la sensation de froideur qui l'envahit alors. Le blond monta sur un cheval alezan et laissa sa main glisser entre ses mèches brunes, une dernière fois. Il avait le cœur serré à l'idée de partir mais il n'avait malheureusement pas le choix. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à compter les jours dans l'attente de le revoir enfin. Derrière eux se tenaient la reine Amaterasu et sa sœur, la prêtresse Tsukuyomi. Elles étaient restées en retrait pour leur laisser la possibilité de faire leurs adieux en paix. Le jeune roi ne put cependant s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard en direction de la reine, qui lui souriait doucement, comme pour lui communiquer toute sa détermination. Sur un dernier signe de la main il fit partir son cheval à un petit trot.

Il descendit un petit chemin de terre, il traversa des prairies verdoyantes, apercevant sur sa gauche, à distance raisonnable, les abords de la forêt qu'il avait traversé à son arrivée. Un léger frisson parcourut son corps à ce souvenir. Sans l'œil averti de Kurogane, il serait sans doute mort dans ces bois, la tête fracassée contre un rocher, pour finir dévoré par les loups. Très réjouissant en somme. Secouant la tête pour chasser ses idées noires et surtout les images peu ragoûtantes qui lui venaient, il se concentra sur son chemin, même s'il n'y avait rien de bien compliqué.

Bientôt, la route descendit en direction de la rivière qu'il avait traversée quelques jours auparavant. Il s'arrêta un instant pour regarder autour de lui, comme pour graver dans sa mémoire les lieux, mais surtout pour se rappeler les incidents de ce jour-là. En y repensant du recul, il trouva qu'il s'était vraiment montré stupide et imprudent ; il était sérieusement passé à un cheveu de la mort. Plus jamais il ne ferait la même sottise ; désormais il se montrerait réfléchi et prudent.

Une fois le cours d'eau traversé, Fye fut de retour dans ses terres. Pourtant, le paysage ne changeait pas autour de lui. La rivière étant le seul élément du décor qui séparait les deux régions. Le cours d'eau semblait en réalité n'être qu'une frontière factice, comme si, à l'origine, les deux pays n'avait fait qu'un. Il faudrait qu'il étudie la question en rentrant, même si une fois la paix rétablie, cela n'aurait sans doute plus vraiment d'importance.

Au fur et à mesure les prairies se transformèrent en cultures, de fruits, de légumes, de thé et un peu plus loin vers l'est il savait qu'il y avait quelques rizières. Malgré la guerre, les champs restaient bien entretenus par de nombreuses femmes et leurs enfants, et quelques hommes qui ne pouvaient plus se battre. Certains le virent passer mais ne firent guère attention à lui, une cape leur cachant ses passa entre les rangées de théiers, admirant le geste des femmes, dont les doigts agiles couraient de feuille en feuille avec rapidité. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, un sourire légèrement triste, mêlé d'une pointe de mélancolie dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas tant que les gens ne l'avaient pas remarqué, c'était surtout qu'ils étaient résignés à leur sort. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait à leurs yeux qu'entretenir leurs champs, tandis que cette épée de Damoclès menaçait de tomber sur eux à tout instant. Parce que si la guerre contre les Suwa étaient perdu, leurs terres seraient brûlées et ils n'auraient plus rien.

Fye raffermit sa prise sur les rênes de son cheval. Il ne restait plus longtemps à attendre . D'ici un mois, le conflit s'achèverait enfin. Trente jours… C'était ce qu'il avait décidé le matin même avec la reine de Suwa. Passé ce délai, il retournerait là-bas avec une suite pour signer un traité de paix. D'ici là, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire : trouver le traître qui se cachait dans sa maisonnée, le démasquer et le mettre hors d'état de nuire une bonne fois pour toute. Mais avant cela, il faudrait aussi qu'il remette les pendules à l'heure à la plupart de ses conseillers auxquels il avait permis visiblement, beaucoup trop de choses. Une discussion avec son prétendu médecin s'imposerait d'ailleurs. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage. En vue de l'ampleur de ce qu'il avait à faire, il aurait dû se sentir découragé mais ce n'était pas le cas. Bien au contraire, il avait hâte de rentrer, de faire le ménage chez lui et de rappeler à ses conseillers qui était le chef de clan. Oui. Son changement de comportement allait sûrement en dérouter plus d'un. Et ça, il le devait à Kurogane qui lui avait, mine de rien, mis un magnifique coup de pied aux fesses.

Plusieurs heures passèrent avant qu'il n'aperçoive enfin les fortifications de bois et de pierre qui entouraient la ville principale, cœur de son petit pays. La fondation de la muraille était composée par des rochers couverts de mousse glissante par temps de pluie. Ils soutenaient des troncs d'arbres taillés en pointe à leurs extrémités. Hauts de plusieurs mètres ils empêchaient quiconque de pouvoir les escalader. C'était d'ailleurs ces roches effondrées qui lui avaient permis de passer au travers de la défense de la muraille, et partir au pays de Suwa. Malheureusement, beaucoup de personnes connaissaient ce passage, puisque l'information avait réussi à monter jusqu'à ses oreilles. Les Suwa étaient-ils au courant de ce détail ? Sans doute pas, sinon ils auraient sûrement pris la petite cité depuis longtemps pour dénicher le meurtrier de leurs précédents seigneurs. A moins que finalement ils l'aient toujours attendu. Attendu de voir s'il allait enfin sortir de son cocon, ou bien s'il allait commettre les mêmes erreurs que ses prédécesseurs et refuser de regarder la vérité en face.

Seule une entrée donnait accès à l'intérieur de la ville, une tourelle de chaque coté permettant d'interroger tout nouveau venu. Le blond se mordit un instant la lèvre. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie que sa présence s'ébruite, d'autant qu'il ne savait pas comment ses conseillers avaient géré sa disparition. Il était cependant hors de question de faire la même chose qu'à l'aller, il avait besoin des affaires que portait sa monture.

« Qui va là ! ? Cria l'un des gardes, tandis qu'il s'arrêtait à quelques mètres de la double porte fermée.

C'est alors qu'il eut une idée… Oui, il connaissait un soldat à qui il pouvait faire confiance pour garder le silence. Gardant la tête baissée pour que les gardes ne puissent discerner ses traits ou entrevoir sa chevelure blonde, il demanda :

« Le général Kusanagi est-il là ? Je voudrais lui parler... »

A l'annonce de son nom, un homme s'approcha des sentinelles en criant : « Je suis ici ! Que me voulez-vous !? »

« Pourriez-vous descendre s'il vous plait ? C'est très important, » répondit le jeune roi.

Kusanagi fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le timbre de voix de l'inconnu. Non, il refusait d'y croire, de penser que cette voix pouvait appartenir à la personne à laquelle il songeait… Hochant brièvement la tête, il ordonna à ses hommes d'entrouvrir les portes pour le laisser passer, puis descendit rejoindre le jeune homme. Une main sur la garde de son épée, prêt à dégainer au moindre signe suspect, il s'approcha de lui. Calme et serein, Fye n'avait pas esquissé un seul geste. Quand le général fut arrivé à sa hauteur, il releva la tête, dévoilant ses traits à l'officier qui resta figé, pétrifié de voir son seigneur devant lui, à cet endroit. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, le blond posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence.

« Vous comprenez mieux pourquoi je vous ai appelé ? Personne ne doit savoir que c'est moi, » murmura-t-il.

« Je comprends… Peu d'entre nous sommes ont été mis au courant de votre disparition… Je saurai me montrer discret. »

« Merci, je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous. » répondit le roi en souriant.

Kusanagi détourna un bref instant les yeux, quelques peu gêné. A dire vrai, il ne connaissait pas plus que cela son seigneur, celui-ci ayant toujours été très distant vis à vis des autres. Comme s'il avait voulu que personne ne l'approche, ne le touche, ne lui parle. Mais il était à présent différent, plus sûr de lui, plus accessible et en même temps, incroyablement fier et royal. Ses yeux, autrefois vides, reflétaient à présent une force et une détermination insoutenables, à tel point qu'il aurait donné cher pour en connaître la source. Finalement peu importait. Il était général et son devoir était d'obéir. Tant que Fye suivrait les préceptes que ses ancêtres lui avaient transmis, en retour, il le servirait de toute son âme.

« Je vais vous faire accompagner jusqu'au palais. »

« Non, s'il vous plait je… »

« Je connais quelqu'un de très discret et compétent, elle a toute ma confiance. »

« Bien, puisque vous insistez,» céda le blond.

Le général tourna la tête en direction de ses soldats et ordonna qu'on ouvre davantage les portes pour lui permettre de passer. Puis il se retourna et pénétra à l'intérieur de la cité, suivi de Fye, les portes se refermant tout juste derrière lui. Une fois à l'intérieur, il chercha des yeux l'officier qui avait disparu, retourné vraisemblablement à ses occupations premières. A la place se tenait une jeune femme. Brune, la peau tannée par le soleil, ses yeux d'un noir de jais regardaient impassiblement le jeune homme. A son approche, elle se contenta de s'incliner légèrement et attrapa les rênes de son cheval, pour le guider à travers la ville.

« Mon nom est Soma, je suis honorée de vous escorter jusqu'au palais. »

Fye décida de garder le silence et se laissa guider par la jeune femme, qui se taisait tout autant. Calme et posée, aucun signe chez elle ne dévoilait ou trahissait ses pensées. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, il sentait qu'il pourrait confier sa vie à cette femme sans le moindre risque. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas grand-chose des rues que son guide lui fit traverser. Parfois il entendait les voix des passants, tantôt joyeuses, tantôt colériques, comme dans n'importe quelle cité. Il passa dans des rues plutôt animées, où la voix des commerçants essayant d'attirer leur client résonnait à lui en crever les tympans. Mais il les ignora vite, il avait bien d'autre chose à penser, le palais apparaissait de plus en plus proche. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il jeta un dernier regard à Soma qui le salua brièvement avant de s'éclipser. Les choses n'allaient sûrement pas s'arrêter là entre eux. Si elle était aussi discrète et sincère qu'elle le paraissait, il aurait sans doute besoin d'elle très prochainement.

Fye descendit de son cheval, donnant les rênes à un garçon d'écurie. De lourdes portes barraient encore sa route, mais plus rien ne pouvait le décourager à présent. Posant doucement ses mains dessus, il les poussa de toutes ses forces, un son tonitruant envahissant l'intérieur de la salle, faisant sursauter tout ses occupants. Le vent s'engouffra derrière lui, faisant voleter ses cheveux en tout sens, malgré le lacet de cuir qui les maintenait attachés. Sa cape voltigea autour de lui, tandis que ses bottes claquaient sur le sol lisse et poli, si net qu'il pouvait y voir son reflet. Autour de lui les serviteurs murmuraient, reconnaissant sans peine ses traits. Certains semblèrent se demander si ce n'était pas plutôt son frère qui était revenu d'entre les morts, tant il semblait avoir changé en si peu de temps. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Cette idée lui plaisait ; qui sait, peut être que de là où il était, son frère l'observait et lui communiquait toute la force qui l'avait rendu si populaire pendant son règne trop bref.

Bientôt son trône fut à portée de ses yeux, ses conseillers à ses pieds, tournés dans sa direction, tout aussi stupéfaits que les serviteurs. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol poli pour trouver un tapis bleu roi, sans doute très moelleux pour ses conseillers qui devaient y rester assis pendant parfois des heures. Passant entre eux, il gravit les quelques marches de l'escalier, fit tourner d'un geste presque théâtral sa cape pour ne pas la coincer sous son poids par mégarde et s'assit, les jambes et les mains croisées. Ses yeux cobalt transpercèrent du regard chaque homme. Ceux-ci ne savaient plus vraiment où se mettre, tant ils étaient choqués par le retour de leur seigneur, qui semblait s'être métamorphosé pendant son absence. Un nouveau sourire fendit ses lèvres, un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon, alors que ses mains se posaient sur ses genoux.

« Messieurs, nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire... »


	7. Décisions

Bonjour à tous! Ca faisait longtemps n'est ce pas? Il faut dire que ce chapitre a en quelques sortes été un peu... Maudit, mais après toutes les péripéties qu'il a subit, le voici enfin! Un grand merci à Na-chan et Eva pour leur patience et leur correction, j'espère que cette version finale te conviendra mieux Na-chan, parce que la première... (fui)

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire^^

**~Décisions.**

« Messieurs, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire... » Lâcha Fye, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

A ces mots, ses conseillers levèrent des yeux effrayés où se nichait une intense lueur de culpabilité. Tour à tour le jeune roi les observa, essayant de lire en eux. Il constata alors qu'ils semblaient pleins de crainte, comme s'ils redoutaient quelque chose de sa part… Ou de quelqu'un d'autre. Parce que désormais, Fye en avait la conviction, un complot se tramait depuis de nombreuses années au sein de son gouvernement, un complot qui datait surement de l'époque où son père était roi. Lui-même, depuis qu'il gouvernait, ou du moins, était censé le faire, n'obtenait les renseignements désirés qu'à demi-mots, et bien souvent, pas par ses conseillers. C'était ses serviteurs qui lui rapportaient les informations dont il avait besoin. Tchi était de ceux -là, et si, au début, elle se contentait de baisser les yeux en rougissant, elle avait fini par s'exprimer sans hésit_ationS_, et lui rapportait ce qu'il voulait _savoir _avec une précision étonnante.

Certes, il ne pouvait pas totalement leur en vouloir. S'il n'avait pas été alité pendant toutes ses années, il aurait pu faire son devoir et imposer son autorité de roi. Seulement, cela n'avait pas été possible, et il avait du déléguer une grande partie de ses pouvoirs à son conseiller en chef, Synn. Quand ses yeux se portèrent sur lui, il ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de certaines paroles qu'avait prononcées Amateratsu. Elle l'avait averti que seule une personne suffisamment proche de lui et de son père aurait pu les duper. Hors, du gouvernement de son père, il ne restait que Synn. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lancer des accusations sans fondement. S'il voulait résoudre la situation, il devait le faire en finesse, sans montrer à son adversaire qu'il l'avait confondu.

« Eh bien, que des mines tourmentées me présentez-vous là ... N'êtes-vous point heureux de me revoir ? » Reprit le jeune roi.

« C'est que... Nous nous sommes beaucoup inquiétés de votre disparition... Nous... » Commença l'un.

« Si nous avions imaginé les pires choses, et voilà que nous vous retrouvons en excellente santé, bien meilleure encore que naguère... Ainsi, nous ne savons comment exprimer notre joie de vous retrouver, » acheva Synn un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et Fye ne put réprimer un frisson en sentant l'aura de malice qui enveloppait l'homme tout entier. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi ni comment, mais il sentait quelque chose de dangereux et de ténébreux en lui. Peu importaient les années, l'homme était toujours resté le même que dans ses souvenirs. Le temps semblait n'avoir eut aucun effet sur sa haute stature qui tendait les riches tissus de ses vêtements. Ses cheveux aile de corbeau, coupés mi-longs, étaient striés de blanc, et soigneusement attachés, hormis quelques mèches trop courtes qui retombaient sur son front. Ses petits yeux noirs s'enfonçaient dans sa tête comme des pierres précieuses enchâssées dans un bijou. Son visage allongé était sans âge, ses pommettes hautes et saillantes étiraient sa peau pâle.

Un sourire qui se voulait apaisant étira ses lèvres fines, révélant des dents bien alignées et blanches. Fye ne comprenait pas comment cet homme avait pu ne pas vieillir davantage. Certes, s'il était de la génération de son père, il devait avoir une cinquantaine d'année, voir peut-être davantage. Or, l'homme n'avait pas pris une ride, rien, si ce n'est la couleur de ses cheveux, ne montrait qu'il avait pris un peu d'âge. Fye avait un mauvais pressentiment à son égard. Ce pourrait-il qu'il soit le traitre qui avait tué les parents de Kurogane ? Finalement, il reprit la parole, détournant ses yeux de cet homme qui le mettait mal à l'aise plus que de raison. Soutenir son regard lui apparaissait comme périlleux, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. Mais peu importait, il avait promis d'arrêter la guerre, quel qu'en soit le prix.

« Je vois. Après tout, je suppose que votre surprise de me voir en ce lieu est compréhensible, étant donné la rareté des apparitions que j'y ai faites par le passé. Cependant – il leur adressa un sourire d'une candeur enfantine – je suis persuadé que vous serez tous ravis d'apprendre que ma santé s'est miraculeusement améliorée, ces derniers jours et j'ai, d'ailleurs, une nouvelle supplémentaire qui devrait vous ravir… (Il s'arrêta un bref instant, guettant les réactions éventuelles de ses conseillers puis reprit) j'ai obtenu une trêve avec nos ennemis. »

La nouvelle eut un effet semblable à un boulet de canon. Certains se retinrent de laisser éclater de joie, d'autres froncèrent les sourcils, se demandant s'ils n'étaient pas en train de rêver. Quant à Synn, il resta parfaitement calme et droit, son corps ne révélant en rien le fond de ses pensées.

« Comment... De combien de temps disposons-nous ? » Finit par demander l'un d'eux.

« Nous disposons d'un mois à compter d'aujourd'hui. Pour qu'une paix durable soit envisageable, les Suwa m'ont demandé d'éclaircir la sombre affaire qui a eu lieu il y a dix ans et que vous avez osé me cacher : Le meurtre de leurs précédents souverains. »

Un brouhaha intense s'éleva, certains protestèrent, d'autres essayèrent d'attirer l'attention de Fye afin de, visiblement, éclaircir la situation à leur manière mais le jeune roi ne leur en laissa pas le temps.

« C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de cela. Étant donné que je n'étais pas présent au moment des faits, je vais tout reprendre à zéro. Il est hors de question que quiconque soit accusé à tord, mais s'il y a bien eu meurtre par un membre de notre clan, justice sera faite de manière impartiale et aucunes représailles ne seront permises. Il est temps de mettre fin à ce cercle de violence, » acheva-t-il.

Les conseillers hochèrent la tête chacun à leur tour, promettant à Fye de l'aider du mieux qu'ils le pourraient. dans son entreprise. Seul Synn garda le silence, mais le jeune roi s'abstint de lui en faire la remarque. Il manquait encore trop d'informations pour se permettre une quelconque escarmouche. La meilleure tactique envisageable pour le moment, était de garder le silence, et de cacher ses pensées derrière une façade : son éternel sourire factice que personne n'avait su percer, hormis son ninja adoré qui lui manquait terriblement en cet instant.

Le reste de la séance se poursuivit sur les dernières nouvelles de la cité. Fye, qui n'avait pu y assister par le passé, essaya d'obtenir le maximum d'informations qui lui avaient échappées , questionnant parfois plus que de raison ses conseillers. Pour son plus grand désarroi, il découvrit ainsi que son clan était dans un état bien pire qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il savait qu'il y avait de moins en moins de soldats et donc pour compenser cette perte, beaucoup de paysans avaient été enrôlé de force, alors qu'ils auraient pu travailler dans les champs. C'était pour cela qu'à son arrivée, il avait vu surtout des femmes, quelques jeunes enfants et beaucoup de vieillards y travailler ; tous les hommes valides partaient à la guerre, désertant les cultures qui auraient eu grand besoin d'eux.

Si les choses perduraient dans cette voie, toutes les denrées ne pourraient être récoltées cette année, sinon au prix de nombreux sacrifices des personnes restantes. Moins de produits signifierait moins de nourriture pour la population, pour les soldats, sans parler des stocks pour l'hiver qui risquaient de grandement se réduire. Et s'il n'y avait plus de stock d'hiver, alors la population ne pourrait pu être nourrie, et cela provoquerait une famine inéluctable.

Il était donc temps que Fye réagisse et que la guerre s'arrête, sinon les siens ne survivraient pas au prochain hiver. Les heures défilèrent et le jeune souverain puisa dans toutes ses ressources, obligeant ses conseillers à faire de même. On finit par leur apporter leur repas mais il mangea très peu, chipotant dans son assiette ; ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit des vertiges s'emparer de lui qu'il se força à ingurgiter son repas, bien qu'il désirât perdre le moins de temps possible.

Finalement, en fin de journée, le conseil s'acheva, pour le plus grand soulagement de tous. Tout avait été dit, et ses conseillers devaient désormais, dans les jours à venir, transmettre les décisions le plus rapidement possible ; il ne lui restait à lui qu'à surveiller que tout se passait bien, et naturellement, mener sa petite enquête. Fye sortit de la pièce, davantage fatigué qu'il ne l'avait cru, alors qu'il avait réussi à garder tout son entrain, de son départ le matin même, à la fin de cette éprouvante séance. Il rentra dans sa chambre et, à peine sa tête toucha-elle son oreiller qu'il s'endormit.

Fye ouvrit lentement ses yeux couleur d'eau et regarda autour de lui, perplexe. Il se trouvait sur le balcon de sa chambre alors que le dernier souvenir qu'il gardait en mémoire, était de s'être allongé sur son lit pour s'endormir. Un vent frais caressait sa joue et ses cheveux voletaient doucement autour de son visage à la peau pâle, presque argentée sous la lumière diaphane de la lune. Le jeune homme s'avança jusqu'à la balustrade, observant sa cité endormie. Mais lui même était tout sauf éveillé, il était comme le spectateur de son propre rêve, un rêve hanté par sa cité et ses habitants. Son inquiétude pour eux était-elle si forte, au point qu'elle se manifeste même dans son sommeil? Pourtant, tout lui semblait déformé, brouillé comme si une épaisse brume recouvrait la ville. Mais ce genre de phénomène n'avait plus sa place à cette époque de l'année, sauf dans ses songes éthérés.

Comme pour répondre à son interrogation muette, les lieux se mirent à onduler autour de lui, et à tourner de plus en plus vite au point de lui donner le vertige. Le balcon se dissipa laissant s'échapper une myriade de couleurs pour finalement le plonger dans le noir. Mais pas tout à fait. Droit devant lui apparaissait une faible lueur bleutée. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, un oiseau translucide apparut devant lui, éclairant de sa lumière les ténèbres des lieux, sans pour autant qu'il puisse distinguer l'endroit où il se trouvait. D'une taille imposante, il ressemblait à un cygne, ses longues ailes s'étendant autour de lui comme pour l'envelopper. Des plumes transparentes comme du cristal tournoyèrent autour de lui à l'instant où il voulut poser sa main sur sa tête, pour s'assurer de sa présence. Les yeux de l'animal étaient noir d'encre et brillaient d'intelligence, mêlée d'une pointe étrange espièglerie qui mit le jeune roi mal à l'aise. Alors qu'il allait formuler à voix haute ses pensées et essayer de démêler la toile de mystère qui s'était emparé de son rêve, une voix cria, le réveillant en sursaut.

« Alerte !!! Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans le palais !!! »

Fye se redressa brusquement sur son lit, le cœur battant à tout rompre, encore perturbé par son étrange rêve. Il soupira en se levant, enfila une tunique en soie et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Dans les couloirs, des soldats couraient en tous sens, visiblement affolés. Le blond en interpella un, afin de lui demander plus de précision.

« Ne sortez pas de cette pièce, Monseigneur! Un homme s'est introduit à l'intérieur de la ville! D'après nos dernières informations, il se dirigerait vers le palais, c'est un homme de Suwa ! Il en a sûrement après votre vie !!! »

Fye se figea, indécis. Un membre du clan Suwa ? Ici ? Alors qu'il avait échafaudé un plan avec la reine pour remettre les choses en état ? Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose… Il s'était passé quelque chose qui modifiait leur plan. Fye n'y réfléchit pas davantage: il devait savoir ce qu'il se passait. Attrapant une dague accrochée à un mur, il s'élança dans les couloirs, à la recherche de l'endroit où il y avait le plus de soldats attroupés. Un cri fendit l'air; l'intrus avait passé les murs du palais. Une voix grave résonna, mêlée au fracas des armes; une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Non ce ne pouvait pas être lui! Que pouvait-il bien faire ici ?

Il s'arrêta un instant et se pencha au dessus de la balustrade d'un des couloirs qui permettait de voir la cour du palais. En bas, ses soldats, une bonne vingtaine affrontait un seul homme, une personne dont il aurait reconnu la stature entre toutes. Sa gorge se serra tandis qu'il essayait vainement d'avaler sa salive et ses mains se crispèrent sur la balustrade de fer à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Le combat se rapprocha davantage de lui et, le temps d'une fraction de seconde, il croisa le regard grenat de l'intrus… Un regard qui avait le pouvoir de le faire fondre comme neige au soleil, mais qui confirmait ses doutes. Cette voix, c'était bien la sienne, cette stature imposante, cette maîtrise de l'art du combat, ses yeux carmin… C'était bien lui, ici, Kurogane.

Le temps pressait, il devait faire vite.

Reprenant sa course effrénée, il finit de traverser les couloirs qui lui semblaient interminables, tourna à toute vitesse vers la gauche et descendit un long escalier qui le conduisit dans la cour où s'entraînaient d'habitude les soldats. Sauf que ce n'était plus un simple exercice, le combat était à présent mortel, ainsi qu'en témoignaient les corps ensanglantés qui jonchaient le sol. Les gardes ne cessaient de hurler des avertissements. L'un deux, Kusanagi, voulut l'empêcher de s'approcher davantage, mais Fye se débattit malgré sa forte poigne.

« N'avancez pas, Monseigneur ou il vous tuera !! »

« Général Kusanagi lâchez moi c'est un ordre !!! »

« Mais ... »

« C'est un ordre !!! » Cria-t-il.

A ces mots, tous se figèrent, les soldats aussi bien que l'intrus qui restait néanmoins sur la défensive. Un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent, le bleu contre le rouge, le guerrier face au roi, les deux amants... Le temps se figea pour eux, les soldats disparurent ainsi que le palais, ce combat inutile ... Il n'y avait plus qu'eux face à leur destin. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée, juste cet échange de regards qui en disaient plus long que tous les mots du monde. Confiance, amour, respect. Et finalement l'échange se rompit, le brun clignant des yeux, lui intimant de ne rien faire ou plutôt, de lui faire confiance. Et Fye obéit car il avait foi en Kurogane, quoi qu'il fasse.

Celui-ci s'avança d'un pas, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres tandis que les soldats l'encerclaient, leur lance menaçant à tout instant de fondre sur lui. Mais il n'en avait cure. Il connaissait ses capacités et savait qu'il pouvait tous les tuer s'il le désirait. Mais il savait aussi que cela ne plairait pas à Fye. Il brandit son épée, sa lame effilée dirigée vers le blond alors le reflet de la lune s'y reflétait, la faisant briller de mille feux.

« Finissons-en. C'est lui que je veux. Je n'ai que faire des sous-fifres dans votre genre, dégagez de mon chemin ! »

« Tu crois qu'on va te laisser tuer notre roi ? ! » Cria Kusanagi.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention en effet de rendre les armes sans rien faire, guerrier de Suwa, » répondit Fye s'avançant d'un pas. « Mais accepterais-tu un combat à la loyale ? »

« Tu n'es pas un soldat, » répliqua sèchement le brun.

« C'est vrai... Et puisque tu es le meilleur soldat de Suwa que dirais-tu d'affronter notre champion ?» dit Fye, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? »

« Si tu gagnes, j'accepte de me livrer à toi, » Un murmure désapprobateur s'éleva parmi les soldats, mais qui se tut aussitôt que le blond reprit la parole. « Mais si tu perds... Tu seras notre prisonnier jusqu'à ce qu'on signe la paix avec ton clan »

« C'est d'accord... Même si je suis sûr de gagner » répondit-il, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

« Bien. Général Kusanagi ? Est-ce que... »

« Attendez ! »

Fye se retourna tandis que s'avançait Soma. Elle s'arrêta à la hauteur du jeune prince et s'inclina devant lui, avant de reprendre :

« Permettez-moi de l'affronter s'il vous plaît. »

« Si le Général Kusanagi est d'accord, je ne vois pas d'objection à cela, » répondit-il.

« Je suis d'accord. Soma est une excellente guerrière. »

«Je vous remercie... Je vais mettre au tapis ce jeune impudent ! » Répliqua t'elle.

Sur ces derniers mots, la jeune femme se retourna en direction de Kurogane. Les soldats reculèrent prudemment; les deux guerriers se firent face, Kurogane armé de son sabre et Soma, de quelques disques en forme de lune. Mais Fye eut le sentiment qu'elle pouvait largement se battre à armes égales avec le brun. Car à présent, il était capable de reconnaître la force là où elle résidait, et Soma était tout sauf faible.

La jeune femme s'élança d'un mouvement souple, évita la lame qui la frôla de quelques centimètres et lança un disque que Kurogane esquiva tout autant. Les deux guerriers continuèrent de s'éviter pendant un long moment. Après tout, ils ne se battaient pas du tout avec le même genre d'armes, et devait ainsi redoubler d'astuce pour ne pas se faire toucher par l'adversaire. Fye suivait le combat des yeux, impassible en apparence alors qu'une question ne cessait de le tarauder. Pourquoi Kurogane était-il venu ? Lui et Amateratsu n'avaient-ils pas été assez clairs ?

_« Il a senti l'appel de Ginryu. »_

Fye sursauta au son de cette voix inconnue. À sa gauche se tenait à présent une femme qui lui souriait. Grande et élancée, elle portait les mêmes attributs royaux que lui mais dans une version plus féminine. Ses longs cheveux blonds cascadaient comme des fils d'argent dans son dos, alors que l'oiseau qu'il avait vu dans son rêve reposait tranquillement sur ses épaules. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que l'un comme l'autre étaient transparents, tel des fantômes. A cette pensée, il frissonna et se demanda s'il était parfaitement éveillé ou encore en plein rêve. Un rire cristallin s'échappa alors des lèvres de la jeune femme dont les yeux pétillants de malice étaient braqués sur le jeune roi.

«_ Non tu ne rêve pas. Encore que. Qui sait où s'arrête la réalité et où commence le rêve ? »_

Le blond la regarda, perplexe, ne sachant plus que penser. Décidément, des choses inexplicables ne cessaient de s'enchaîner, pour son plus grand désarroi.

«_ Pardonne-moi je m'égare... L'âge, sans doute. Pour faire simple, il n'y a que toi qui puisses me voir, car tel et mon souhait. J'avais envoyé mon compagnon en reconnaissance dans ton sommeil, mais ton ami a quelque peu bousculé mon plan... »_

Fye un bref regard en direction du brun qui continuait de se battre d'arrache-pied contre Soma, celle-ci n'en démordait pas depuis le début de l'affrontement. Pour la première fois, il remarqua l'étrange lueur bleutée qui émanait de Ginryu. Apaisante et envoûtante elle enveloppait le guerrier dans une aura de pureté. D'où provenait cette aura ? Etait-elle spécifique à son épée ou bien son origine était toute autre ?

«_ Je sens bien des questions se bousculer en toi, et à juste titre. Mais les réponses que je pourrais te donner risquent de te plonger dans un désarroi bien plus profond que celui que tu connais actuellement. Es-tu prêt à cela ? »_

« Il n'y a rien de pire que l'ignorance... Ne pas savoir pourquoi les gens s'entre-tuent, le prix de tous ces morts… Je ne le supporte plus, » murmura le blond.

«_ Ton cœur est aussi pur que je le pensais, il semblerait que tu sois prêt à affronter la vérité. Dès que possible je t'enverrai mon compagnon qui te mènera sur ce chemin. »_

Et elle disparut laissant le blond seul avec ses questions. Soudain, les cris de joie des soldats le ramenèrent à la réalité. Trop concentré sur l'apparition, il n'avait pas vu la fin du combat. Kurogane était à présent à terre allongé sur le ventre, Soma au-dessus de lui, tendait le bras droit de son adversaire dans un angle bizarre qui l'empêchait de bouger, au risque de se briser les os. Baissant les yeux, Fye constata que l'épée avait glissé jusqu'à ses pieds et il se pencha pour la ramasser. À son grand étonnement, elle paraissait chaude entre ses doigts et il émanait d'elle la même douceur que la pierre de Flowright qu'il portait à son cou. Celle-ci se mit alors à luire d'une douce lueur bleutée, et les deux objets brillèrent de concert, comme s'ils se reconnaissaient l'un l'autre.

Fye leva les yeux et s'approcha de Kurogane qui était toujours à terre. À nouveau leurs regards se croisèrent, et Fye sut que quoi qu'il fasse, Kurogane l'accepterait, il se remettrait entièrement entre ses mains.

« Tu as perdu, guerrier de Suwa. Tu seras donc notre prisonnier jusqu'à ce que les négociations soient conclues avec les tiens, soit dans trente jours. Kusanagi, je vous le confie. »

« Doit-on l'interroger? »

« Je m'en occuperai personnellement demain, contentez-vous de le faire surveiller par vos meilleurs hommes, par des soldats tels que Soma. »

« Bien seigneur. Et pour son arme ? »

« J'aimerais la garder, je vais juste prendre son fourreau. »

Sur ces mots, il s'approcha encore du brun qu'on avait remis sur ses pieds et qui se débattait pour la forme. Un léger frisson les traversa tandis que leurs peaux se frôlèrent par inadvertance. Fye baissa les yeux pour cacher la légère rougeur qui lui montait aux joues. Finalement il défit maladroitement le fourreau de sa ceinture et y glissa précautionneusement Ginryu. Une dernière fois, il plongea ses yeux céruléens dans les yeux rouges du brun qui hocha légèrement la tête.

« Emmenez- le, » dit-il, les mots essayant de se coincer malgré lui dans sa gorge.

Fye regarda un long moment le brun s'éloigner, un froid intense le pénétrant jusqu'à l'os. Il aurait tout donné pour sentir son corps contre le sien, sa chaleur l'envelopper dans un cocon protecteur... Mais il devait attendre et surtout, résoudre tous les problèmes qui se posaient à lui. De nouveau seul, il reprit la direction de sa chambre. Il était à la fois épuisé et rempli d'une énergie inconnue, qui l'empêcherait sans doute de trouver le sommeil. Mais il avait, semblait-il, oublié un détail. Tandis qu'il tournait à l'angle d'un couloir, l'oiseau de sa vision apparut devant lui, l'attendant visiblement. Fye n'y réfléchit pas deux fois. Malgré la fatigue, il s'élança à sa poursuite...


	8. Retard et explication

Bonjour à tous. Oui je sais, cela fait longtemps pour certains que vous attendez la suite, mais certaines choses ont fait que j'ai du modifier un peu mes plans. Après mures réflexions, j'ai décidé de reprendre l'histoire à zéro. Pas de panique, je ne vais pas tout réecrire, mais rajouter surtout pas mal de chose. Je me suis apperçu en effet, en voulant écrire le chapitre 7 de ces manques, il est donc préférable de recommencer.

Si cela vous intéresse d'en savoir plus, vous trouverez toutes les explications à cette adresse: http:// chroniqueselfiques. blogspot. com/2010/02/last- hope-recriture .html sans les espaces... Je l'ai ais mis sans quoi ff. net m'aurait supprimé le lien... Le prologue va être posté d'ici peu, il est actuellement en correction; dès qu'il est finit, je le poste sur mon blog et il suivra peut de temps après sur ff. net.

Sur ce, désolé de retarder encore votre attente, mais je pense que vous en apprécierez que davantage l'histoire.

Bonne continuation à tous, et j'espère vous retrouver avec plaisir pour cette version 2!!!


End file.
